FanFic FINAL FANTASY VI: Corrupción
by MARYXULA
Summary: Colección de historias cortas relacionadas con Terra y el enigmático general y mago de la corte Imperial Kefka Palazzo cuyo interés en la mencionada va más allá de los motivos provenientes del Emperador... KefkaxTerra (First Headcanon)
1. Holding hands

****Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo y Terra Branford

 ** **Prompt:**** Holding hands

 ** **\+ Manos frías +****

La operación se había puesto en marcha desde primera hora en la mañana, con el requerimiento de la presencia de todos los soldados cuya deber era el de ocupar la vigilancia diaria de una prisionera en concreto, apartada del resto cuyos destinos a corto plazo conducían al mismo desenlace, la muerte. Tanto prisioneros de guerra como traidores, una vez sonsacado lo que era de interés, lo demás en ellos carecía de valor, sin embargo el caso de ella era diferente, ella siempre poseería algún valor. He ahí, la operación de traslado a ejecutar.

Bien aseado y con el uniforme impoluto, el oficial Palazzo acudía presto a su puesto, tratándose del principal encargado del grupo, toda la responsabilidad del fracaso o triunfo del deber que compartían recaía en sus hombros más la implicación de perder el contacto con ella, siendo el verdadero motivo que hacía su sangre hervir con sólo pensar en el suceso de algún fallo. Reuniéndose con los soldados a fin de revisar una última vez el plan general y en caso de ser necesario, agregar soluciones secundarias a pequeñas complicaciones. Aún habiéndose mejorado complementos en el uniforme y las piezas de armadura que lo revestían, contando con el primero de la que se convertiría en la caballería Magitek a la cabeza los otros hombres estaban seguros de que él podría hacerle frente solo, al contrario que ocurrió con su anterior superior al mando.

Terra, la pequeña cautiva dormitaba sobre la suave tela que las mantas que la cubrían ofrecía en contraste con la dureza del suelo bajo su recostado cuerpo. Siendo en su estado de somnolencia que hallaba algo de calma. Desafortunadamente ya nunca felicidad. No obstante siempre que el sonido de pasos acercándose llegaba a sus afinados oídos, impulsada por un instinto claramente más animal que humano, sus grandes ojos se abrían mientras en el oscuro silencio su corazón bombeaba sangre ligeramente apresurado. Efectivamente el siguiente sonido, el metal de las llaves encajando en el agujero de la cerradura afirmaba la preocupante presencia de los intrusos en su espacio antes incluso de que hablasen.

A diferencia de las sirvientas que antes acudían para atender sus necesidades más básicas como el aseo, la alimentación y el cambio de pañales, los soldados nunca mostraban un mínimo de gentileza en sus actos. Agarrándola de uno o ambos brazos, prácticamente la conducían arrastras hasta otro lugar en el que debía desprenderse de la poca ropa que siempre llevaba encima mientras recibía más cantidad de gritos ordenándola echarse encima el helada agua en el interior de un cubo cercano y frotar su tembloroso cuerpo con una tableta de jabón. Luego regresaban a la celda en la que le esperaba la vestimenta que lucir en el trayecto hasta las instalaciones científicas.

Aquello era horrible pero no se diferenciaba mucho de como eran tratados otros encarcelados cuyas maldiciones y quejas resonaban por toda la zona, la gran mayoría si no todas siendo voces masculinas. Lo que verdaderamente inquietaba a la niña era ser dejada a solas con Kefka, algo que el rubio siempre solicitaba. Irónico siendo el soldado en comportarse justamente de modo inverso, deshaciéndose en sonrisas, diciendo su nombre e interesándose en su bienestar, incluso haciendo promesas esperanzadoras, sin miedo a acortar el espacio entre ellos para acariciar su mejilla o apreciar el tacto de sus largos y revueltos rizos del color del sol. La mano en usar descubierta y fresca contra el calor que desprendía su piel.

El viento helado que les daba contra la cara apenas se diferencia de los pocos grados que poseían las mazmorras mientras cruzaban la ciudad hasta la otra punta, zona en la que se encontraba situado el gran mecanismo de locución en transportarles hasta el destino fijado. Fallando en sus intentos por atravesar las gruesas telas de los chambergos protegiendo sus cuerpos o las capas de tejido en que había sido envuelta la pequeña rosadas asemejándose a un poncho fijadas gracias a la incorporación de un broche. Cortesía proveniente del hombre en caminar por delante de ella, en medio de otros dos cuyo tono de verde indicaba su rango a compañeros. Detrás otros dos militantes no le quitaban ojo tampoco, asegurándose de que sus pies dentro de sus pequeñas botas siguiese el ritmo. Trayecto largo que Terra aprovechaba en observar las edificaciones que les rodeaban consciente de la fuerte presencia militar en cada calle. Raro era el balcón que no poseyese una bandera rubí expuesta.

Jadeante, la pequeña se vio forzada a detener sus paso al ser eso mismo hecho por los soldados delante. Dos pares de brazos colocados sobre sus pequeños hombros, tensos al instante de sentir su presión. Desorientada, miró tanto a derecha como izquierda. Alrededor apenas se vislumbraban ciudadanos, las pocas personas que paseaban siendo soldados patrullando la estación. Si su corazón ya estaba turbado latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho bajo las diferentes piezas de ropa, el agudo ruido ganando intensidad al mismo tiempo que el tren ganaba velocidad previa llegada lo alarmó doblando la cantidad de latidos, su angelical rostro reflejando dicho pánico mientras se agitaba en inútiles intentos por librarse de las manos enguantadas que la retenían y así ser libre para huir del causante de semejante y amenazante sonido.

Fue en cambio, notando el alboroto detrás que al darse la vuelta, Terra cesó en sus intentos como paralizada por los ojos de potente claridad que se fijaron en ella. Uno de los cruzados brazos anteriormente siendo flexionado para posar su mano cerrada bajo su barbilla. Curvándose la comisuras de sus labios, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, inclinándose con sutileza, viéndola más cerca. Sorbiendo por la nariz, ella le devolvió la mirada en silencio.

-Mucho mejor. -El oficial comentó asintiendo y levantando una fina ceja, extendió el brazo antes doblado para ofrecerle su mano. -¿Entramos juntos? -

Las grandes puertas que daban al interior abriéndose mientras Terra al principio indecisa tomaba la decisión de conceder su mano. Algo de vapor siendo liberado que no tardó en fundirse con el aire perdiendo su color grisáceo como densa bruma.

Inspirando con los ojos cerrados, Terra alargó su brazo produciéndose así el contacto de ambas manos. Siempre sería mejor que ser introducida a fuerza de empujones. La mano del oficial la estrechó con delicadeza antes de entrar y ya dentro caminar en busca del asiento que ella le pareciese mejor, los soldados a pocos pasos atrás. Debido a la poca presencia de otros viajeros no sería difícil localizarles a pesar de la longitud de cada vagón. Juzgando sus vestimentas, obreros o científicos. Encontrado el lugar que ocupar, la niña fue acomodada primero, al instante siguiente Kefka fue quien se sentó a su lado. Cerca, muy cerca. Sucediéndose el repetir del espantoso pitar que anunciaba el retorno a la moción de la alargada maquina fue Terra quien buscó la mano del soldado apretándola en su intento por controlar su horror. Cerrando los ojos. Por mucha magia que poseyese no dejaba de ser una niña él otro pensó girando su cabeza para mirar su bonita cara antes de devolver el apretón.

Al final, el trecho transcurrió con ambos soldado y niña cogidos de la mano. Una extraña y quizás falsa sensación de seguridad haciéndola olvidar la carencia de calidez. El día del oficial Palazzo mejorando que aguardó impaciente el viaje de vuelta intuyendo que lo mismo podría ocurrir…


	2. Cuddling somewhere

****Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo y Terra Branford

 ** **Prompt:**** Cuddling somewhere

 ** **\+ No es bueno +****

Sin salirse de lo ya habitual, Kefka y los soldados que le acompañaban habían traído a la chica, con éxito, hasta las instalaciones en que todos los experimentos e investigaciones científicas eran llevadas a cabo. Un sujeto de estudio debido a su singular naturaleza híbrida, oculta bajo su apariencia una vez dentro aunque fuera siguiese siendo una presa del Imperio.

Una satisfacción para el militar de mayor rango en durar poco. Avistando a lo lejos uno de los soldados procedentes del edificio acercarse al lugar asignado para esperar la vuelta de Terra, siendo altamente limitado el acceso al área usada como laboratorio. A juzgar las veloces zancadas de dicho soldado, deteniendo su incansable paseo en círculos por el espacio que conformaba la sala, presumiblemente una de las pocas usadas entre trabajadores y los individuos por encima de ellos para reunirse, Kefka presintió antes de que tuviese oportunidad de abrir la boca que algo había fallado.

-Señor… -Entre jadeos, el muchacho frente a él comenzó. Una mano enguantada colocada sobre su pecho cubierto por una solida pieza de armadura. -… Me temo que la chiquilla ha escapado, no hay rastro de ella… -

Tras el más absoluto y tenso de los silencios, meramente roto por los jadeos finales del informante recomponiéndose, el rubio abrió la boca, manifestando inicial incredulidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás de coña? -

Que pasaría a rabia al escuchar la negación del soldado.

-…No señor. Me temo que no. -

Inhalando fuerte por la nariz y apretando las manos que se cerraron al instante, Kefka se giró para dirigirse a sus hombres. De ser así habría que actuar lo antes posible. Las instalaciones eran grandes, cada planta vasta en extensión para alojar toda lo que componía los laboratorios divididos seguramente acorde a diferentes funciones, aún tenían oportunidad de alcanzarla se convenció negándose a perder la compostura ante soldados de rangos inferiores.

Aunque no les correspondía recorrer la zonas superiores, dada la ineficacia de los propios vigilantes, soldados comunes, guiado puramente por su instinto el general seguido de los suyos se aventuró en los laboratorios.

La zona a explorar con mayor dedicación, sin duda la mayor extensión por revisar, no podía ser otra que el laberíntico lugar en que los especímenes hacía años capturados permanecían conservados y bajo el control de los científicos cuyos estudios y pruebas habían llevado a los humanos a su explotación, contenidos en contenedores conectados a maquinas con la primordial función de mantenerlos vivos, sumidos cierta inconsciencia al otro lado del grueso cristal. La visión de semejante existencia captaba la atención del soldado rubio, el primer privilegiado en recibir su magia, disminuyendo el ritmo de sus pasos hasta pararse en uno de los sofisticados tubos. De no ser por una necesidad mucho más imperiosa, Kefka podría haber continuado con su observación, obnubilado cual contemplador de arte ante una pieza en una sala de museo oyendo el sutil pero continuado ruido de la maquinaria funcionando.

Como si aquel detenimiento, fijo en los rasgos más salvajes en el rostro de uno de los seres sumergidos en el colorido fluido hubiese despertado algo en su mente, al reencontrarse con el grupo de soldados de su boca sólo brotó una orden:

-Traed a los perros. -

Los alargados y descubiertos dedos que se chascaron transmitieron magia, iluminando el fugaz instante la mano provocando que los ceños fruncidos en clara contrariedad se desfrunciesen.

Sus sentidos más desarrollados que los humanos serían superarían las limitaciones con las que se estaban encontrando en tan sencilla tarea.

Antes de liberarlos a fin de que realizaran la misión para la que se les había instruido, Kefka los observó. Por la complexión de su cuerpo y los colores de su pelaje no había duda que se trataban de bestias también usadas para la caza. Acercando previamente a sus hocicos algo que contuviese la esencia de la chica, fueron liberados. Los soldados sólo tendrían que seguirlos, llegando hasta un rincón realmente apartado y oscuro, habiendo apenas especímenes entubados que ofrecieran algo de su insólita luminosidad.

-Señor, los perros la han encontrado. -Informó uno de sus hombres lo que forzó al rubio a girar su cabeza para observarle mientras recibía la preciada información. El objeto de tela cedido a los perros presionado entre sus dedos cerca de su pecho.

-Llévame ante ella. -Fue todo lo que brotó de sus labios, sus finas y doradas cejas elevándose implicando lo que su voz no necesitaba marcar.

Con toda prenda retirada y cambiada por un sencillo camisón blanco que Terra apenas llenaba quedándole grotescamente ancho y sus rizos de desigual tamaño cayendo libres por delgados hombros hasta alcanzar casi su torso entero tanto por delante como por detrás, la chica no parecía la misma que caminaba a su lado. Cadenas de contención, más pensadas para contener a los especímenes que a una niña, le habían sido colocadas limitando sus movimientos hasta que el general Palazzo llegase aunque la presencia de los robustos animales ya la mantenían bastante a raya. Todavía junto a los soldados.

Con su llegada, los vigilantes pronto fueron libres de retirarse y retomar sus deberes en otras zonas llevándose los perros con ellos, trayendo algo de alivio al tenso cuerpecito de la rubia, cuya boca no se abrió en ningún momento incrementado la ira acumulada de Kefka.

-¡Maldita sea! -Acabó por estallar, abofeteando con fuerza a la niña. -Y después de semejante acción, de hacernos perder tiempo en este juego del escondite tuyo, ni siquiera vas a decir una palabra, ni siquiera una disculpa hm? -Continuó diciendo, cruzando el otro lado de su rostro, aplicando mayor fuerza.

Arrodillándose, o mejor dicho, dejándose caer de rodillas, tomando el rostro abofeteado de Terra por su propia mano entre sus manos obligándola a mirarle a los ojos, cuando toda su ardiente rabia dio paso a una consumida desesperación, apartando gruesos bucles de cabello rubio a medida que su frente se arrugaba y sus dientes se apretaban, llevándola contra su pecho en un abrazo que se intensificaba, incluso haciendo difícil la respiración siendo oprimida. Kefka susurró recobrando una escalofriante suavidad tras besar su cabeza.

-No te haces una idea de lo preocupado que me has tenido… -

Liberándola lentamente se encargó de retirar las lagrimas que se acumulaban listas para rodar por sus mejillas. Poniéndose en pie recuperando una sonrisa indicó a sus hombres que se encargasen de que se vistiese pues una vez encontrada era hora de volver.


	3. Gaming or watching a movie

****Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo y Terra Branford

 ** **Prompt:**** Gaming/watching a movie

 ** **\+ Juego de niños +****

Terra, la jovencita de largos mechones cayendo sobre sus hombros cual serpentina dorada de diferente longitud, ataviada para la ocasión por una prenda de primoroso algodón teñido de bello color rubí y cubriendo sus piernas con medias blancas y estampados florales, colocada junto al Mago de la Corte observaba en silencio cuanto había delante de ellos. Su mayor atención forzada a caer en aquellos detalles primordiales que Kefka le revelaba, indicándolos mediante el uso de palabras muy cerca de la oreja más próxima o usando su alargado dedo indice acompañado de un alzamiento de finas cejas de igual color que su cabello, rubio. Si se le había otorgado la oportunidad de asistir junto a él, había sido con la premisa de servir de aprendizaje por lo que debía fijarse hasta en lo más insignificante, su instrucción un deber primordial por lo que cualquier cosa que pudiese favorecer avances, era bien recibida por Gestahl, el obsesionado Emperador cuyo interés en ella no iba más allá de funciones militares.

Al otro extremo, siendo el centro ocupado por el gobernante del espacio del balcón, otra joven de similar edad pero muy distinta complexión bajo su ropaje miraba acompañada de dos hombres la misma escena que se acontecía. En oposición con Terra a ella parecía serle permitido desviar la vista del campo de entrenamiento pues de cuando en cuando, tanto su cabeza como sus ojos azules optaban en posarse en los rostros de esos individuos plantados uno a su derecha y el más alto a su izquierda, además tenía una tez de notablemente morena. Manifestando con palabras sus impresiones que invitaban al otro, bajito y algo regordete, siendo esa condición difícil de ocultar bajo su ceñido traje de científico, a compartir sus conocimientos. Atrayendo la escucha del Emperador.

Pero para Terra no sólo callaba consciente de no poseer ese privilegio, en verdad, la maquinaria exhibida le creaba gran turbación, mayor incluso de la que el tren lograba. Esos artefactos compuestos por piezas metálicas de considerable tamaño, confiriéndoles un aspecto burdamente antropomórfico en su totalidad y emitiendo oscuras nubes grises por encima disolviéndose en el aire apenas elevándose para ella eran monstruosos y deseaba con todo su ser alejarse mas sintiendo el brazo enrollado a su cuello de su superior se mantenía en su lugar, conteniendo el aliento con los ojos puestos en la parte central, mismo punto de interés que debía compartía con el resto.

-Ahora observa. -La voz del varón vibró adentrándose en su oído, incitando un tenue temblor a medida que un escalofrío descendía por su espalda. -Y presta muchísima atención, querida. -El entusiasmo perceptible en su timbre de voz.

Sus ojos abriéndose al máximo a la vez que la zona ovalada se iluminaba, ganando un fulgor casi cegador rojizo que hacía imposible distinguir los detalles de la pieza. Como si se tratase de un rayo, en un pestañeo, una fulminante linea atravesó el espacio que distanciaba la pesada maquina de la fila de soldados que la encaraban, ataviados por los uniformes que Terra tan bien conocía y sus piezas de armadura que de poco les sirvieron tocados por la luz rojiza que desvaneciéndose dejó a su paso hambrientas llamas envolviendo sus cuerpos. En el silencio que se formó entre los espectadores, era más apreciable el crepitar del fuego que crecía y crecía, los soldados agonizantes con el metal derretido y la tela consumiéndose dejando mayor paso a la carne caían y se retorcían en el suelo, sus aullidos compitiendo con el audible sonido del fuego.

Nadie desde la seguridad del balcón se atrevió a articular palabra. Por muy acostumbrado a las atrocidades que la guerra contraía, la exhibición había impresionado negativamente al general moreno cuyos rasgos parecían haberse endurecido más, tal y como la otra chiquilla había podido valorar mirándole tras lo recientemente observado. Ni Cid, jefe principal de muchas operaciones científicas, que debía estar ya acostumbrado a acontecer pruebas a fin de verificar la calidad de sus creaciones, se había atrevido a mirar directamente a los soldados mientras la magia se manifestaba contra ellos. A excepción del Mago de la Corte, cuyo aplaudir había comenzado con discreción pero a medida que la cantidad de palmadas aumentaba su fervor también lo hacía, animando al Emperador a imitarle. Aquello pareció sacar también a la rubia de su shock, aquello superando cuanto había sido vivido hasta la fecha, pues pronto apartó sus ojos del frente para posarlos en él.

-Nos convendría entrar adentro Majestad, pronto la sobrecarga del ambiente provocará algo de lluvia. -Ganando algo de entereza, el hombrecillo indicó, sus labios se movían veloces bajo su denso bigote anaranjado.

A lo que el mencionado dejando de aplaudir asintió, permitiendo al grupo alejarse de la horrenda escena, siendo el primero en moverse, los demás caminando detrás.


	4. On a date

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 **Personajes:** Kefka Palazzo y Terra Branford

 **Prompt:** On a date

 **\+ Toca +**

-Terra, querida, acércate y toma asiento. -Kefka separaba sus labios cubiertos de carmín de intensa rojez, valiéndose de su mano derecha que siendo girada extendía y doblaba sus largos dedos, dedos que finalizaban en uñas de igual color y fulgor.

Aunque dudosa, sabedora de lo que seguramente ocurriría acortando el espacio que les separaba, la chiquilla aceptaba la invitación a sentarse junto a quien siempre sería su amo, el titulo que usar carecía de relevancia, que asintió sonriente mientras la mano mantenida en el aire era colocada por encima de la otra sobre su regazo. La respiración de la rubia intensificándose, sentándose a su derecha con las piernas juntas y colocando sus manos cerradas sobre su propia halda.

No abrió la boca hasta que fuese él quien le dirigiese palabra de nuevo. Nada que no hubiese aprendido por sí misma previo comienzo de su adiestramiento en combate. Claros ojos fijos en su rostro que a pesar de la dureza con la que era tratada no perdía ni un ápice de esa dulzura que sus todavía infantiles rasgos conferían. Su sonrisa prolongándose complacido mientras con un sutil movimiento su cuerpo giraba. Su pecho bajo resistente tela carmesí elevándose conteniendo brevemente la incomodidad que dicho acto aumentaba. Sus ojos verdosos forzados a encontrarse con los celestes de él. Eficaz modo de obtener toda la atención de la joven rubia.

Emitido un leve sonido de entretenimiento, Kefka habló de nuevo, el asunto a tratar tan caprichoso como su estado de animo.

-He sido informado de que tu mágica ha comenzado a volverse más poderosa. Eso me complace por lo que me siento animado de hacer algo especial contigo. ¿qué te gustaría que fuese? -

A medida que las palabras salían, su tono resultaba extrañamente añorado para ella cuyos rizos eran suavemente apartados por los pálidos dedos que el varón poseía. En su silencio reflejándose la perplejidad manteniendo la boca ligeramente abierta. Su mente acelera no obstante en busca de una respuesta que dar.

-Un poco de música… -Atinó a declarar aunque sus palabras sonaron débiles, un pelín inciertas, poco meditadas. Guiadas por una sensación, un vago recuerdo de un secuencia de notas constante atravesando los cuarteles.

Ciertamente, si el rubio quisiese podía darle el gusto de disfrutar de una audición musical pero su generosidad no llegaba a tal punto. No, todavía no, sin poseer total custodia de ella. Cada paso por la ciudad requería solicitar aprobación. Por lo que, un único instrumento tenía que ser suficiente pero no uno cualquiera sino de su posesión.

Ladeando la cabeza un poco, redondeadas gemas y perlas siguiendo el movimiento, el mago del Imperio arrugó la frente meditativo, tratando de recordar la localización de su violín. Sus ojos cerrándose mientras dejaba escapar de sus labios una sola letra. _Mmmm_

-¡Oh! Un poco de música pues para mi muñeca favorita. -Dijo al mismo tiempo que los abría nuevamente, doradas cejas elevándose expresivas y con una sonrisa persistente descruzó sus piernas previa puesta en pie.

Terra sintió alivio notando su envolvente presencia alejarse aunque los perfumes de fuertes componentes hubiesen sobrecargado el espacio vacío en el sofá, fragancia que se extendía allá por donde se dirigiese igual que el aroma que desprendía la cera consumida por las iluminadoras llamas. Pronto la atmósfera no sólo se lleno de olores, también de sonoridad, sus agudizados oídos captando los primeros acordes de lo que prometía ser una delicada melodía. Su corazón pareció dar un brinco al tiempo que el originador de tal música avanzaba, haciéndose visible, inconscientemente una de sus cerradas manos fue posicionada por encima de éste. Sólo de vuelta con la otra cuando fue recuperada una frecuencia de latidos normal. Su rostro girándose a la izquierda cuando el rubio sin cesar de interpretar la canción retomó su asiento.

Siendo separado el arco de las cuerdas, finas cuales hilos pero mucho más elásticas, la insatisfacción golpeó a la muchacha de igual manera que el repentino silencio. El tiempo transcurrido ni siquiera concordando con el percibido. Pestañeando no tuvo más remedio que salir de su ensoñación.

-Ya puedes marcharte. -Fue la sencilla indicación que Kefka le dio, colocados arco e instrumento de reluciente madera sobre su regazo. Aproximándose a ella sólo para depositar un caprichoso beso en sus rosados labios lo que oscureció su natural color con el carmín pegado, pronto por quitar esperando la llegada de los soldados en conducirla hasta su celda.


	5. Kissing

****Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo y Terra Branford

 ** **Prompt:**** Kissing

 ** **\+ Bésame +****

Sus palabras habían sido muy claras. Ni siquiera había necesitado alzar la voz mientras sus ojos la traspasaban con su penetrante claridad, desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Por cada pequeño detalle ya fuese material o una acción había llegado el momento de corresponder.

Terra rememoraba, arrugando con sutileza su frente buscando el modo de devolver tantos favores. En el interior que se había convertido en su única y limitada dependencia apenas había objetos de valor que entregar que no hubiesen sido previamente adquiridos por el soldado para ella. Con el transcurso del tiempo cubriéndose del polvo que fácilmente se acumulaba en los rincones que eran ocultados por mucho que ella se esmerase en deshacerse de eso. Aquellos que como ella aún perduraban dentro de la celda, despertando una cálida sensación en su pequeño corazón al rodearlos con ambos brazos contra su pecho, ahora causando una sensación incomprensible, dulce y amarga al mismo tiempo.

Según se viese, por suerte Kefka no demandaría nada material, sino algo mucho más intimo. Cual retorcida narración de fantasía, todo comenzando con un beso en los labios.

Llegado el momento de ser visitada, oyendo más y más cercanas las zancadas del oficial Palazzo la chiquilla no podía evitar experimentar cierto desasosiego. Sentada sobre el común colchón concedido a cada preso contenía la sensación de agitación más consciente de su desventaja. Antes del sonido producido por el giro de la pesada llave encajada en el agujero del cerrojo su cabeza se elevó al mismo tiempo que sus manos se quedaban sobre su halda, exhalando una última y prolongada espiración, cerrándose.

-Terra… -El modo en que su nombre brotó de los finos labios del soldado causaron una serie de escalofríos en la mencionada que no tardó en ponerse en pie.

-Lo siento pero no tengo… Nada… -Fue cuanto Terra logró decir previo descenso de cabeza. Sus dedos jugueteando con la tela que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo.

-Nada ¿eh? -Replicó el rubio, una de sus delgadas cejas levantadas. -¿Ni siquiera un abrazo? ¿Ni un beso quizás? -A cada palabra un avance en la posición que ella había quedado. Brazos descruzándose, sólo para que una de sus manos pudiese posicionarse sobre uno de los pequeños hombros de ella mientras la otra se posaba en su rostro. Voluminosos mechones ocultando parte del dorso y los dedos que la sostenían por la zona izquierda.

No fue necesaria mucha fuerza pues la proposición ya había hecho mella en ella, quien siguió el movimiento hacia arriba con naturalidad. Aún largas ondas resbalaron por su angelical rostro al ladear su cabeza.

Un beso.

Aquello si que la dejó desconcertada. Ella nunca había dado besos de igual manera que nunca nadie le había dado uno a ella. Ni las bondadosas doncellas que la habían cuidado ni los demandantes científicos que la estudiaban. Mucho menos los soldados que cada día iban y venían cumpliendo con su deber. Por el contrario, sólo en alguna ocasión sus ojos habían sido fugaces testigos del afectuoso acto recorriendo la ciudad. Quizás emular lo visto sería suficiente.

Acercándose como el niño de la escena callejera Terra apretaría sus labios contra la mejilla del soldado, notando el contraste de su piel en sus labios mas lo que prometía ser un delicado y rápido roce pasó a ser un apasionado encontronazo con los labios de Kefka quien no la dejaría separarlos hasta quedar tan sofocado como la chiquilla en sus intentos de apartarse.

-¿Ves? -Entre jadeos que pasaban a convertirse en sofocadas carcajadas, Kefka manifestó. -Siempre habrá algo que puedas darme. -

Libre del agarre de sus manos, Terra retrocedió. Sus pálidas mejillas rosadas, teñida de intenso rubor su piel, su corazón latiendo al descompasado dejando salir el aire que entraba en sus pulmones tan aprisa que también podía sentir algo de ahogo.

-Pero aún hay mucho por lo que dar. -Recomponiéndose agregó habiéndose encaminado hacía el único punto de salida y desde éste previo cierre de la puerta dando por finalizada la visita. -No lo olvides, mi querida Terra. -

Y siempre lo habría pues aunque ella correspondiese, él seguiría haciendo cosas por ella prolongando la forzosa compensación.


	6. Wearing each others' clothes

****Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo y Terra Branford

 ** **Prompt:**** Wearing each others' clothes

 ** **\+ ¿Quién es ella? +****

¿Pudiera ser que se tratase de uno de sus extravagantes caprichos?

Desde luego de ser así, estaba llegando a un nivel más próximo a la sinrazón que a la perversión más de una doncella se decía para si misma mientras obedecía la demanda, pues Kefka no era un amo que pidiese sino de los que exigían por muy bueno que fuese su humor. Abriendo el armario de gran tamaño, principal mueble en acoger toda la vestimenta de la señorita Terra Branford, para llevarse varias piezas de la ropa con la que era vestida. Las telas y sedas que componían sus vestidos siendo escogidas cuidadosamente previa elaboración. Con extremado cuidado cada una de las otras prendas eran dobladas para ser transportadas.

Previa intrusión en el dormitorio de su amo, aquella del par más próxima a la puerta, golpeaba la lisa superficie con sus nudillos. Sólo cuando la autorización era otorgada, aún de mala manera mediante un grito, ésta osaba a entrar usando la misma mano para abrir la puerta. Seguida por su compañera encargada de las prendas dobladas. Doblando la cabeza, evitando así cualquier contacto visual con Kefka o la joven Branford en el interior, ambas doncellas situaban cada pieza que componía parte de la amplia indumentaria de la excepcional joven sobre la cama de gran extensión. Marchándose de igual manera sin emitir palabra, una mera inclinación de cabeza indicando su despedida antes de que la puerta fuese cerrada.

Fue así que se suavizó la expresión del mago, sus rasgos perdiendo toda dureza con la relajación de su semblante. Detalle normalmente sutil bajo la blanca capa de pintura que tapaba su verdadera piel, dificultando cualquier distinción de arrugas o dobleces de la piel producto de cualquier movimiento facial. El recelo constante que sus claros ojos habían permitido atisbar desvaneciéndose al cambiar su posición, ignorando la puerta cerrada y deteniéndose sobre su cama. Sus brazos se descruzaron al instante que la pierna derecha fijada por delante de la otra se iba a su lado con un sencillo retroceso sin perder la vista al ancho mueble, al que no le llevó muchos pasos acercarse después. Alargados y pálidos dedos tocando cada prenda mientras eran examinadas, recreándose tanto táctil como visualmente en cuanto los expuestos objetos le ofrecían, Curvados labios se separaron revelando dos filas repletas de dientes frente al vestido triunfador de su elección.

Desde su asiento, un taburete de curvadas patas doradas más un grueso cojín Terra permanecía de igual manera a la indicada por el mago habiendo tomado su mano guiándola en su trayecto hasta el tocador. No necesitaba observar al varón también rubio para ser capaz de visualizar sus acciones en su mente. Además el espejo ante ella aun lejana, mostraba su imagen. Ojos verdosos pestañeando simplemente asaltados por los de color celeste, el rostro de Kefka habiéndose convertido en inesperado elemento entre ella y la reflectante superficie, sacándola con éxito de su ensimismamiento. Una de tantas y originales maneras del antes soldado de obtener la atención.

-¡Ya podemos empezar! -Con el juego Terra supuso, razón principal por la que la joven se encontraba esa vez en los aposentos de su superior.

A lo dicho o exclamado, Kefka echó hacia atrás su cabeza provocando que los largos cabellos reposando sobre la mesita siguieran el movimiento asemejándose a una multitud de olas doradas elevándose hasta quedar todo mechón de nuevo sobre su espalda. Los ojos de Terra siguieron dicho movimiento fascinada pero finalizado, no tuvo más opción que cerrándolos levantarse abandonando así el que había sido su asiento. Dejando sobre el lugar ocupado por sus posaderas algo de su calidez.

Aún sin alterarse exageradamente, el aparecer de un rubor en sus claras mejillas delataba a la rubia cuando el otro carente de pudor quedó desnudo en poco tiempo. Sería lógico atribuir tal reacción a una concreta parte en la que fijar los ojos mas en su caso, se trataba del conjunto pues rara vez Terra había visto el cuerpo del mago así, más allá de las zonas pintadas. Luciendo como realmente era o había sido, humano. En silencio avanzaría hacia la cama en la que él se había sentado por el centro y parada a pocos centímetros arrodillándose procedería a cubrir cada parte del cuerpo frente a ella.

Nada más ser entregada una de las piezas que la ropa interior femenina constaba, desdoblando la parte inferior Terra con igual calma que una sirvienta puso la prenda, con ambas manos haciéndola subir por las esbeltas piernas del otro hasta finalizar en los muslos, con ayuda de una elevación del trasero, quedando más arriba previo ajustamiento cuando el mago se sentó. Aún poseyendo gran similitud con el contraparte masculino, resultó mucho más estrecho, haciendo más notable los elementos masculinos de su órgano reproductor. O eso hubiese pensado cualquier observador dejando claro que eso no estaba concebido para ser usado por hombres. La superior en cambio, una vez bien colocada y sujeta al torso no causó igual molestia. Kefka gustaba de utilizar un elemento del estilo por debajo de sus camisas y chaquetas causando que se entallaran a su delgada figura.

Sin poseer mucho conocimiento de la moda o un sentido estético muy desarrollado, la chica se dio cuenta de que gracias a la palidez que su piel albergaba, cualquier tono le sentaba bien ya fuese un rosa sutil a un intenso rojo. Cuantas más ropa era añadida, mayor era la sensación de estar creando algo. Yendo más lejos, una recreación de si misma bajo las indicaciones del mago, único cuya diversión crecía y crecía con cada pieza lograda.

Terra suspiró, esta vez de orgullo, habiendo llegado a la prenda final, siendo otra como la pieza inferior de la ropa blanca que necesitaba ser atada por otra persona al poseer los cordones atrás. Con la directriz proveniente de Terra, Kefka se volteó puesto en pie, haciendo gala de una elegancia que Terra dudaba haber poseído.

-¿Verdad que soy una muñequita adorable? -Dijo adoptando una voz más delicada en su agudeza y rio pícaramente, observando lo que el espejo de cuerpo entero le mostraba, habiéndose desplazado girando sobre si mismo cual bailarina hasta el cristal sobre una de las grandes y alargadas puertas de su armario.

Terra asintió todavía de pie junto a la cama, los zapatos siendo el último elemento en colocar, visibles al lado derecho. Su conocimiento del mundo más allá del castillo no iba más allá de lo oído salido de las bocas de soldados o sirvientes pero la mestiza dudaba que hubiesen muchos varones con las características que Kefka lucía con desafiante orgullo. Un androgismo que se perdía en el incremento de musculos y fuerte hedor. Tampoco echaba de menos esa demanda continua, mediante canticos y conjuraciones, Kefka tenía al resto de hombretos bajo su poder.

Lo del maquillaje y peinado fue otro cantar... Cuando él quería algo acorde a sus ropas y una sencilla coleta alta no estaba entre sus ideas. Curiosamente demostrando poseer una valiosa paciencia en cada intento de Terra por dar forma al peinado querido.

El proceso de tornar a la chica en lo opuesto fue más sencillo. Kefka poseía la maña propia de quien se ocupaba en vestir y desvestir a otros, varias de sus muñecas de tamaño y peso parecido al de la propia Terra, Terra estaba igualmente acostumbrada a ser vestida y desvestida por sus sirvientas. Incluso carente de senos plenamente desarrollados, la rubia no requería vendas que disminuyesen su grosor aplanando así su torso antes de ponerse el primer par de prendas masculinas. Tampoco es que fuesen a adquirir un gran tamaño acorde el conjunto de su anatomía como otras señoritas.

Quizás la parte inferior de la ropa interior no fuese tan estrecha como la propia, sin embargo los pantalones arriba de largos calcetines de diferente color sí, pegados a la nívea piel cuales finas mallas. Sobre el tono rubí de la tela de éstos algunas figuras doradas resaltaban a pesar de su pequeñez. Por la zona superior la camisa interior quedaría oculta bajo otra amarilla antes de colocar un jubón bicolor. El broche de oro siendo los pañuelos de tonos cálidos y variados patrones envolviendo la cintura y las botas de desigual diseño.

Observándose al mismo espejo que Kefka había hecho, procurando no caer poco acostumbrada a la ligera elevación que las alzas del calzado agregaban Terra contempló con una mezcla de espanto y maravilla la imagen frente a ella hasta que la cercana risa del otro acompañada de algunas palmadas la distrajo, apartando así su cabeza para mirarle.

-Pero aún queda lo mejor. -Sofocada la risa, el mago anunció sonriente a la vez que elevaba ambas cejas.

A lo que la rubia no podía siquiera negarse, ahora un tanto incómoda...


	7. Cosplaying

****Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo y Terra Branford

 ** **Prompt:**** Cosplaying

 **\+ Cada tú, cada yo +**

-¡Ah! -Una exclamación se produjo girando su cabeza, localizando a la recién llegada cuya imagen había captado el espejo frente a él. Desjuntando sus brazos cruzados agregó en otra exclamación -¡Por fin! -Seguida de una orden, el volumen de su voz descendiendo un poco mientras se valía de un brazo para indicar el avance requerido. -Ahora, acércate querida. -

Sin necesidad de una insistencia, la joven obedeció aun advirtiéndose un leve fruncimiento de su ceño, por debajo de la coronada frente por un circular artefacto dorado, la gema roja central iluminada tenuamente. Cuanto más complaciente fuese en el cumplimiento de las demandas, menor era la intensidad con la que cierta energía recorría su corriente nerviosa.

-Sí, Amo Kefka. -Ella afirmó. Tampoco es que hiciera falta habiendo comenzado a mover sus piernas pero de no hablar, Kefka se disgustaría tanto como si no hubiese cumplido la orden. Las excusas para castigarla con el paso de los años se estaban volviendo más numerosas.

El sonar del tacón de sus botines enmudecido por el conjunto de gruesas hebras rojas y doradas que pisaba hasta detenerse en el mismo punto que el mago, quedando a la derecha de éste. A juzgar por el modo en que su cabeza se ladeó y sus ojos se entrecerraron, Terra pronto intuyó que una critica le sería dedicada. Ya ni siquiera bastaba que luciese o usase los instrumentos que a él le parecían apropiados para ella, no, estaba comprobando que su manera de actuar también debía concordar con lo que fuese que el mago del Imperio quisiese...

Pero primero se produjo una divagación a la que atender con gran atención.

Acerca de un chico que asistió a una de las obras musicales que estaban triunfando en la Casa de la Opera durante ese tiempo, muy a regañadientes pues su madre no tenía otras preocupaciones en su pretenciosa y vacía vida como dama de la alta sociedad que asistir a la representación que toda la sociedad vectoriana estaba aclamando, en cuya trama una de tantas parejas dentro del variopinto reparto acabaría por atraer su atención.

Ya que llegando a lo que se asemejaba a un final, Terra podía suponer que le sería exigido emular al personaje femenino antes de que el propio Kefka lo manifestase, despegando su rostro de la mano colocada contra su blanca mejilla expresamente para transmitir un aire introspectivo. Exagerado a ojos de la joven observadora.

-Quiero ver tu cuerpo moverse así. -

Ojos iluminados por el mero recuerdo de ese cuerpo de parecidas características al de su muñeca mezclando con la gracia y sutileza necesaria la combinación de movimientos en su trayecto hasta quedar frente a su compañero se entrecerraron oscureciéndose peligrosamente al decirlo mientras la miraba y la imaginaba a ella siendo la dueña de esa sublime figura.

El rubí en mitad del artefacto que llevaba ganando fulgor.

-Sí, Amo Kefka. -Esa vez las palabras que surgían de sus labios sonando débiles.

Lo quisiese o no se sometió a satisfacer dicho antojo y cuanto agregaba.

Desprenderse de una prenda para cubrir su cuerpo con otra ya ni siquiera le avergonzaba habiendo ocurrido tantas veces, más de las que pudiese contar con sus dedos. Quieta como una muñeca a tamaño natural que la corona le imponía ser Terra sentía la lisa tela caer dejando visible toda piel a excepción de las partes correspondientes a senos y genitales. Los zapatos serían cambiados por mallas y una especia de zapatillas desconocidas para ella que prometían más de una caída. De no ser por algunas marcas de latigazos en la espalda, Terra poseía un cuerpo que cualquier escultor o pintor desearía plasmar. La seda de la que se componía gran parte del vestido a llevar se adoptó a su figura como un guante, su color rojo en la complementación con el predominante tono de las ropas de Kefka. Otro detalle que así lo demostraba las pequeñas figuras doradas cosidas o la clara asimetría de los volantes sirviendo de falda o los guantes.

Para el maquillaje, con pintar unos cuantos puntos rojizos bajo un ojo tras haber llenado de color labios y parpados sería suficiente. Previamente empolvada su ya clara tez.

Atendiendo a la colocación de su brazo, alzado y ligeramente flexionado quedando su mano por encima de la cabeza o la dobladura de su rodilla, Terra comprendió antes de perder nuevamente el control de sus propias extremidades que el objetivo consistía en imitarlo. Nada desconocido para la joven cuyos entrenamientos habían constado con ejercicios del estilo. El soldado que la instruía le mostraba diferentes poses y movimientos con una espada y ella tenía que alcanzar igual destreza en la ejecución. Sin embargo la imitación no era suficiente si no poseía la delicadeza de una bailarina. Sus pies apenas capaces de sostenerla sin haber intentado antes caminar en puntillas. Evidencias como esa no parecían poseer importancia para el mago que no cesó en insistir hasta que la chica se mantuvo lo suficiente para dar un paso moviendo al mismo tiempo brazo y pierna tal y como se le había explicado. El dolor de las continuadas caídas mitizado por el causado por el artefacto en su cabeza, apenas distinguible entre varios rizos.

Mucho más difícil sería coordinarse con los fluidos movimientos del otro la obstinación de Kefka Palazzo era increíblemente grande quien adaptaría los movimientos del personaje varón. Toda a fin de revivir su fantasiosa representación y así poder mostrarse juntos al mundo.


	8. Shopping

****Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo y Terra Branford

 ** **Prompt:**** Shopping

 ** **\+ Compra las estrellas +****

Desde luego los habitantes más prestigiosos del palacio poseían personas cuya principal misión era la de elaborar las ropas que sus señores lucían, especialmente durante reuniones o eventos públicos, encargándose igualmente de las telas con las que crear cada pieza, no obstante Kefka era de los pocos en preferir una selección por su propia mano implicando alguna que otra travesía por las calles de la ciudad de Vector.

El motivo, si había que buscar una justificación, era un profundo desacuerdo en el sentido estético que su cargo demandaba.

Oportunidad de pocas en las que salir fuera del palacio y sus alrededores para seguir un camino que no concluyese en la tan familiar edificación dedicada exclusivamente para las unidades científicas, que la acercaba a la vida que se le negaba llenando por unos instantes su corazón de algo que Terra no encontraba palabras precisas a la hora de mencionarlo. ¿Ilusión? ¿Alegría? ¿Jubilo? Y al mismo tiempo atraía una sensación de angustia notándose ajena, extraña incluso en su mera reducida interacción con el entorno.

A diferencia del hechicero cuya magia nunca sería natural por lo que en el mundo del que la chica había sido alejada sería un extraño que tomaba la iniciativa como el material buscado fuese para él. Valiéndose de conocimientos sociales mucho más complejos adheridos desde la infancia, midiendo cada acción hasta conseguir lo deseado.

Irónicamente una escena que guardaba parecido con tratos entre guardias y presos a fin de alcanzar un bien común. O así la percibía la chica rubia presente pero silenciosa frente al mercader que había depositado sobre una mesa varias telas, algunas estampadas mientras que otras planas, tentándola con frotar sus yemas contra ellas. Cada una por sus colores y formas merecedora de ser comprada pensó Terra fuese al precio que fuese.

A diferencia de su superior, negándose a creer semejante elevado valor para unas telas que aún acercándose a lo dicho no le daban la impresión de ser exactamente lo especificado.

Sólo cuando ante una amenaza que en cuestión de segundos, el tiempo que llevaría la ejecución de un chasquido de los delgados y alargados dedos de Kefka, se transformaría en algo más peligroso que palabras, el vendedor cedería dando por finalizada la transacción para consuelo de una Terra temerosa de cuanto pudiese ocurrirle a las bellas telas, además de al hombre. El olor de carne envuelta en llamas más la imagen de éstas atrapándolo seguida de un consecuente y sobrecogedor alarido harían de toda la experiencia algo indeseable. Justamente a lo que se enfrentaba casi cada día.

A diferencia de los individuos oponiéndose al Emperador, ese hombre simplemente ofrecía un servicio. Tan desafortunado de tratar con las demandas del mago como otras personas que la joven rubia veía por el palacio sin ostentar un grado mayor al de guardia. Personas como la que sería mandada recoger los valiosos tejidos.

Tejidos componiendo un nuevo vestido para ella.


	9. Hanging out with friends

****Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo y Terra Branford

 ** **Prompt:**** Hanging out with friends

 **\+ Vine a divertirme +**

De una manera menos publica, los oficiales generales habían optado por celebrar junto a sus tropas una victoria más para el Imperio. Gustosos o no, el plan debido a la posesión de igual cargo, sería compartido tanto con apreciados miembros como con el único en ganarse lo opuesto, Kefka Palazzo, tan participante en el conflicto como los otros. Un recordatorio proveniente del tampoco gran simpatizante pero justo General Leo cuya integración había sido reciente pero ya se había ganado el respeto de los otros.

En sus claros irises se entreveía que el sentimiento era mutuo, sin dignarse a acercarse al grupo nuevamente habiendo sido presentados sus saludos. Su acompañante no necesitaba presentación, Terra Branford, a los ojos de los soldados valorada por su capacidad mágica que su personalidad u apariencia, precisamente siendo esta última la característica que la singularizaba entre los combatientes de su misma clase. Con labios ligeramente separados, sin emitir palabra, sintiendo la mirada de varios pares de ojos cuanto hizo fue flexionar una rodilla mientras su espalda se inclinaba, liberada brevemente del agarre del mago. Rubíes tintinearon al mismo tiempo que varios bucles se apartaron de sus hombros antes de retornar a su firme posición. Su corazón dando un súbito pero único vuelco cuando los alargados y fríos dedos de Kefka se encajaron en los suyos, recobrando su posesión. Pequeñas reacciones que cuanto más tiempo pasase activada la dorada tiara sobre su clara frente quedarían limitadas a lo más fisiológico el hombre también dotado de magia se dijo a sí mismo contemplándola.

A medida que ambos, Mago y Bruja imperiales se alejaban lo suficiente en busca de un lugar apartado del barullo central, los generales no perdieron el tiempo para compartir sus impresiones ante lo recientemente visto. Nada que el rubio no pudiese prever, elevando su cabeza al mismo tiempo que caminaba.

Satisfecho con la comodidad que aseguraba un alejado sofá, por la zona cercana a la pista de baile que el gran salón disponía a metros del bar, con delicadeza Kefka se dispuso quitar la capa que a modo de chambergo cubría a su damita. Dejando mucho más descubierto todas las alhajas y telas de vibrante teñido rojo que componían el cuidadosamente elegido vestuario para la ocasión, capturando el interés de muchas de las damas desplegadas, ofreciendo acompañamiento a los soldados. Consecutivamente Kefka se liberó de la encarnada capa que le había mantenido protegido, sin apartar sus glaciales ojos de Terra quien se había sentado en la parte derecha. Dobladas, serían dejadas en uno de los delgados brazos antes de que el mago ocupase su lugar. Al cabo de un rato, detectando un individuo con vestimenta propia de un camarero, levantando un brazo flexionado, sus dedos chasquearon sonoramente, para obtener su atención pero fue más el aparecer de pequeñas y efímeras chispas lo que llevó al hombre joven a pararse y acercarse.

-¿Sí? -Preguntó colocándose frente al tresillo erguido.

-Deléitanos con algo dulce de beber. Mmm? -Fue la ambigua respuesta que recibió mientras Kefka colocaba un brazo alrededor del cuello de su acompañante. El mago del Imperio tenía predilección por los sabores dulzones.

Asintiendo, el camarero se marchó al instante siguiente para cumplir con su petición.

La música que parecía sonar por todas partes era producida por un grupo musical situado en un escenario de extensión mediana al otro lado de la pista de baile. Al percibir algunas notas de la melodía la rubia agudizó su oído en ésta, observando la actividad por delante de ella. Soldados y hombres bien vestidos bebían y jugaban situados en mesas a juegos que Terra no comprendía del todo. La vuelta del camarero portando una bandeja de la que sacó dos vasos que entregar tapando gran parte de la vista lo que causó un pestañeo. Fue su superior quien cogería los vasos, retirando el brazo derecho de Terra y una vez llenos le entregaría uno. Finalizada su labor, el servidor joven se iría nuevamente quedando meramente la jarra en la que el resto de la bebida quedaba.

Sosteniendo el vaso entre sus manos, Terra primero miró el anaranjado liquido contenido y después desvió su cabeza sutilmente para posar sus verdosos irises en los de Kefka, esperando una indicación. En su día a día dentro de los aposentos del hechicero los sirvientes sólo le servían agua acompañando a su comida. Vino usado para ocasiones muy excepcionales o cuando al señor se le antojaba.

-Bebe un poco, querida mía. -

Le fue concedido y fue entonces que ella dio el primer y más largo sorbo. Una explosión de dulzor inundo su boca. Risueño como un niño, Kefka también llevó el vaso a su boca y bebió.

Cuando todo cuanto le brindaba su alrededor le aburrió, bebiendo más ávidamente que Terra finalmente la joven obtuvo algo de tiempo sola. Algo se atisbaba en el brillar de sus irises pero dicho fulgor igualmente podía ser atribuido a la bebida que su camarero particular se ocupaba de llenar yendo y viniendo tal y como también hacían otros colegas de profesión. No había forma de articularlo pero cuando se sucedía eso, la rubia de los largos rizos temía a lo que llevaría la idea brotada en la cabeza del mago. Gracias a la música la persistente instrucción que Terra percibía repetirse en su cabeza su crispación no era tanta como en otras ocasiones, cayendo en desmayo de intentar producir sus propios pensamientos. Quieta continuó con su observación.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? -Una voz de mujer decía por segunda o tercera vez hasta que con gran esfuerzo Terra logró percatarse de su presencia y asintió. -¡Pff! Empezaba a necesitar un descanso, estos soldados son incansables... - E insaciables le faltó agregar abriendo un abanico para refrescarse, ocupando el lado izquierdo del sofá. Al cruzarse de piernas, quedó bien a la vista la malla que cubría su morena piel.

Terra no dijo nada, una sonrisa luchaba por aparecer en cambio. La voz de la desconocida brotaba jovial.

-¿Te importa si le doy un trago a tu vaso? -Volvió a hablar la alegre señorita. Al no obtener una respuesta clara de Terra, sus dedos se enrollaron sobre el vaso que ella sostenía y quitándole el vaso, bebió libremente. -Muchas gracias. Resulta que también ando algo sedienta. -Un agradecimiento surgió al mismo tiempo que el objeto de cristal volvía con su dueña.

Ese sería el momento que fijándose en la serie de collares y cuencas que adornaban el cuello de Terra reposando sobre su pecho haría agitando una mano llamar a las otras señoritas presentes. La que se acercó poseyendo una ondulada cabellera de genuino color azafrán pero una piel tan pálida como la de Terra con alguna peca resultona por encima de los cubiertos pechos o su rostro. Su compañero masculino forzado a esperarla.

-¿Has visto qué joyas? -Exclamó entusiasmada señalando uno de los collares compuestos por rubíes con el abanico ya cerrado. -¡Y qué telas! El hombre al que acompaña debe estar entre los rangos más altos. -Apostó, creyéndola una igual de profesor.

-Bueno, es natural viendo su belleza y su compostura. -Fue cuanto la pelirroja agregó, quitando cada mano de su cintura preparada para retornar con su soldado.

-¡Exacto! Y es por eso que es mi muñeca favorita. -La voz del mago rubio sobresaltó a las dos mujeres, especialmente a la de cabellos anarajandos, notando su repentina presencia más cercana. -Vamos, querida mía, he encontrado un lugar más adecuado donde divertirnos. -Enfocó su atención en Terra extendiendo un brazo con teatralidad para que la rubia tomase su mano. La otra cubierta por un guante quedó oculta tras su espalda.

Una vez conocida la identidad de dicho general, todo entusiasmo disminuyó hasta desvanecerse. Los irises esmeralda retomaron viveza y los antes entornados ojos de Terra se abrieron. Sin más remedio que aceptar la mano de su compañero, la extraña joven exhaló, una efímera liberación de aire, dejando el vaso a un lado antes de abandonar su asiento, ahora más consciente de las personas que se habían agrupado.

Desde otro lugar, la soldado Chere y el General Leo habían mantenido una animada conversación, cerveza o alguna bebida de menor alcohol similar había sido cuanto les había humedecido los labios. Los otros oficiales pronto uniéndose a ellos...


	10. With animal ears

****Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo y Terra Branford

 ** **Prompt:**** With animal ears

 ** **\+ Monstruo +****

Fue al abrir los ojos que un grito ahogado quería salir desde lo más hondo de su garganta y sin embargo éste quedaba ahogado con la entrada de algo que no sabía a agua. Respirar se convertía al instante siguiente en un deber.

Desafortunadamente, cada vez que intentaba respirar, sus pulmones se llenaban más y más del liquido que llenaba el tanque, tanque metálico en el que su cuerpo desprovisto de ropa flotaba, meramente anclado por los finos tubos que le conectaban a la maquinaria cuyo propósito era mantenerlo nutrido al mismo tiempo que inconsciente. Por debajo de sus pies, todos parecían terminar en el centro de una superficie circular pero eso no era igual de relevante que la imagen borrosa que le ofrecía el cristal frente a sus ojos, en su lucha por no ahogarse, las difusas figuras que creía atisbar a los lados implicaban que no estaba solo.

Superando su desorientación y consecuente pánico, se forzó a mantener la respiración como si de agua se tratase pues alargando su brazo hasta que su mano dio contra la solidez del cristal, no había mucho que pudiese hacer. Los cables adheridos a su piel tampoco facilitaban sus movimientos, causando dolor al superar el espacio permitido. Quieto, recobró su anterior estado, prácticamente haciéndose un ovillo de lana.

Sólo para los paseantes al otro lado, las burbujas de diferentes tamaños siendo la única prueba de su consciencia. Bueno, eso y los registros que la maquina podía haber reflejado minutos antes.

Incapaz de captar otro sonido que no fuese el de las burbujas brotando, el hombre joven cuyos cabellos flotaban libremente por encima de su rostro no podía precisar cuando iba a ocurrir por lo que se vio obligado a abrir los ojos. Acción que atrajo al inusual visitante que se acercó rápidamente al contenedor, la luz que desprendía iluminó su cuerpo también desnudo a excepción de cuanto era cubierto por su abultada y extensa melena. Dando algunos pasos sobre el frío suelo, guiada por la curiosidad, la extraña niña se posicionó al frente. Ladeando su cabeza y moviendo sus orejas, sobresalientes a pesar de la cantidad de pelo que rodeaba su cara.

 _¿Quién eres? Nunca te había visto antes aquí..._

Sin mover los labios, limitándose a observarle con sus grandes y luminosos ojos, el otro creyó oír, despacio y a poco volumen, asemejándose a un susurro dentro de su cabeza. Su frente se arrugó, abrumado. Fue en el intento de dar una respuesta que al abrir su boca, olvidando donde se encontraba, ésta se llenó rápidamente del liquido que le envolvía, sus convulsiones en una nueva lucha por sobrevivir provocando que la maquina pitase, alarmando a la niña quien apartándose con agilidad felina de la estructura echó a correr, perdiéndose entre las sombras...

-¡NO! -Un sonoro grito se prolongaba en mitad de la noche. Seguido de una suplica. -¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!-En cada sollozo se distinguía incontenible desesperación.


	11. Wearing kigurumis

****Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo y Terra Branford

 ** **Prompt:**** Wearing kigurumis

 ** **\+ El regalo +****

Terra nunca había pensado en ello por lo que nunca se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza pedir una pieza de ropa de ese tipo. Tampoco era que se sintiese con derecho a pedir nada, por muy cuestionable que fuese el atuendo que se le daba, la chica lo llevaba.

El calor en sus venas era más intenso que el frío exterior, en cada soplido del aire que acariciaba su piel y cabello mientras repetía los ejercicios ordenados. Suave piel endurecida por el constante agarre de cuero y el roce de metal cuando tocaba utilizar una espada contra inmóviles blancos de madera y paja como tantos otros soldados dispersos por el extenso terreno de entrenamiento.

No obstante, nadie podía impedir a Kefka cumplir su capricho. Si él era incapaz de resistirse a la suavidad y brillo que ofrecían las pieles de las bestias merodeadoras de los alrededores de la ciudad capital, ella tampoco podía desperdiciar la oportunidad en los recorridos por Vector hasta alcanzar las instalaciones de investigaciones científicas, por disminuidas que se volviesen con los años.

Sin ser necesario el uso de palabras para anunciar su presencia, de eso se ocupaba las coloridas joyas de todo tipo de tamaño llevadas encima, el mago se detuvo junto al oficial responsable de dirigir y vigilar al grupo entrenando, un cruce de miradas bastó para que el alto y corpulento hombre uniformado levantase un brazo silbando para ordenar una pausa.

Muy atenta, la segunda chica de claros y largos cabellos integrada a la pesada tarea de fortalecer su femenina figura, observó sin moverse de su rincón el desarrollo del siguiente acontecimiento, jadeante mientras se deshacía de sudor frío que empapaba su clara frente.

-¡Terra! -El llamamiento resonó en el denso silencio que se había formado, apenas perturbado por las agitadas respiraciones de cansados camaradas.

Sin cuestionar la llamada, la joven abandonó su apartada posición, cada zancada haciendo eco. La sensación de miles de ojos persiguiéndola era su principal acompañante hasta el final del camino.

-¡Sí, señor! -Fue su replica, saludando con un brazo doblado y la mano posicionada por delante de la frente, imitando el gesto del hombre frente a ella.

-Ven conmigo. -En cambio oyó a Kefka ordenar aunque su voz apenas se elevó ni la mitad que la del otro, si acaso se percibía un deje de melosidad espeluznante. Desviando la mirada para mirarle, Terra asintió.

-Sí, señor. -

Y la espada que su otra mano agarraba cayó originando un sonoro ruido al chocar contra el pétreo suelo.

En el interior de los aposentos del Mago Imperial el ambiente siempre parecía sobrecargado, el olor que se desprendía de las ardientes velas igual de cargado que el calor que desprendían. Para cualquiera digno de ser invitado un agobio que causaba rápida sudoración como si en vez de entrar en una habitación se entrase en una sauna. Para Terra dicha temperatura no era el principal componente de su ansiedad sino la presencia del dueño, siempre próximo a ella, tanto que costaba distinguir el espacio que delimitaba su cuerpo del otro. Rezumando magia y perfume.

-Cierra los ojos. -Le oyó decir, su aliento vibrando a cada palabra con delgados labios rojos rozando su oreja y al instante de sumergirse en la oscuridad, Terra quedaría libre de su cercanía por un momento. Sus ojos se abrieron después sorprendida por el peso que sus pequeños hombros notaron y girando la cabeza sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kefka quien exhibiendo una alargada sonrisa exclamó:

-¡Sorpresa! -

Quedando así la rubia doblemente confusa. Pálidas mejillas ganando un notable color envuelta en la suavidad y pesadez de la capa. Con la cabeza ladeada, el otro entornaba sus ojos deleitándose en el detalle sin que su sonrisa variase lo más mínimos. Agregando sus brazos al envoltorio de teñida piel, Kefka la forzó a caminar hasta quedar frente a un ovalado espejo, en el cristal se reflejaba casi toda su figura.

Una leve sonrisa iluminó su ya iluminado rostro gracias al sudor. El color era altamente favorecedor en combinación con el que tenía su vestido.


	12. Making out

****Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo y Terra Branford

 ** **Prompt:**** Making out

 ** **\+ Extraño amor +****

Tras completar con éxito las ordenes de su principal señor, Terra fue conducida por sus sirvientas hasta el dormitorio de Kefka en el que esperaría su entrada. Ninguna de las muchachas había hablado al respecto a lo largo de labor en que consistía. Todas conocían bien el fin del enjabonado y el vestir con determinadas prendas a la señorita Branford. Todas, de una u otra manera, parecían obligadas a satisfacer sus caprichos…

Experimentar el toque de sus dedos era mucho mejor que la caricia del rígido cuero contra su piel desnuda. Aquella poseedora de magia natural se repetía una y otra vez sentada sobre la blanda superficie de oscuro carmesí que cubría la extensa cama. Su mirada apenas se elevaba, sus manos estaban perfectamente colocadas una por encima de la otra sobre su regazo aún si sus dedos se doblaban hacia dentro. Incapaz de precisar el momento, el final de su espera llegó con el sonar de la cerradura siendo desbloqueada, un chasquido que por sutil que fuese provocaba una descoordinación en su invariable pulso. Instintivamente, habiéndose llevado una mano al pecho, su cabeza se levantó y sus ojos color verdemar se quedaron fijos en la puerta que se abría frente a ella, dando paso al inimitable Kefka Palazzo que cerrándola tras de sí dedicó una amplía sonrisa a la muchacha. En sus fríos irises brillaba fatuo deseo por liberarse.

Tan terrorífico como el anticipo le vaticinaba, a su vez resultaba igual de estimulante en su cuidadoso despliegue. Debatiéndose a medida que la distancia se acortaba y el espacio se llenaba de su presencia al ocupar un lugar junto a ella en oponerse o compartir su deleite. Carecía de relevancia cuanto se resistiese, negando una reciprocidad en miradas pues él se encargaba con toda libertad de girar su cabeza, largos y blancos dedos posándose en su cálida piel al mismo tiempo que su mano enguantada rodeaba su pequeña cadera tapada por delicada seda. Rizos rubios resbalaron, acariciando la pintada piel.

-Cómo he añorado estar con mi muñeca favorita… -Sin aliento Terra le escuchó susurrarle al despegar sus labios de los suyos tras un intenso beso. Bajando la mano que sostenía su rostro, Kefka pudo sentir el aumento del golpeteo de su corazón contra su pecho, de alguna manera originando que una serie de carcajadas moduladas saliesen de su boca.

Incluso si dicha acción era predecible, la joven hechicera trataba de dar sentido al desboque de su corazón. Era él y una perversa magia que sólo él parecía habilidoso en emplear. No obstante el rubor no coloreó sus mejillas hasta que su mano no se introducía por debajo de las telas, apretando y llenando sus dedos de blanda carne en el acto.

-Eres tan suave, muñequita. -La alababa, recreándose en la sensación y reacción que obtenía de Terra, extremadamente consciente del sonido de su voz. La respiración entre otro brote de carcajadas elevándose y descendiendo causaba cierto cosquilleo en el espacio entre el cuello y hombro de ella. O quizás era debido a las plumas siempre por encima de su cabeza, en ese momento, enroscadas por debajo de su mentón.

Sólo en ocasionales pausas, la chica podía sentir agradecimiento observando al hombre joven retirar sus manos para deshacerse de algo de ropa como los pañuelos por encima de la larga capa la que dejaba a la vista su espalda al caer silenciosa al alfombrado suelo. Sus arqueados brazos descendiendo a su vez imitando la velocidad, teatralmente. Liberado de las telas de diferentes materiales, retomaba su entretenimiento doblemente entregado.

Con respecto a ella, tan sofocada o más que él, de su cuerpo no se desprendía mayor numero de prendas que el del mago lo cual era tanto un alivio como una tortura emanando tanto calor, presa de la fogosidad a la que se sometía Terra. Más que nada, No teniendo otra opción que tumbarse, quedando atrapada bajo su cuerpo mientras Kefka se complacía palpando la zona entre sus delgadas piernas, en cada pasada volviéndose más notable los labios vaginales. Incesante hasta que su dueña era incapaz de reprimir el gusto en cada estimulo. Los senos de quedar expuestos eran con la finalidad de ser también tocados, oprimidos juguetonamente. Sus piernas intentaban juntarse, impidiendo un toque más cuando el cosquilleo se tornaba insoportable pero por mucho que insistiese, consciente o inconscientemente de la moción, el torso de su causante era una sólida barrera. El comienzo de sus jadeos señalaba su frustración frunciendo sus labios y cerrando los ojos.

Kefka rió apoyando su rostro sobre la elevada superficie por encima del sexo de la chica, apenas floreciente de finas hebras doradas y posando sus labios comentó jocoso:

-Ohh una muñeca suave y muy sensitiva… Mmm. -

El material de su ropa interior se humedeció sin ser lo único. Un jugo pegajoso parecía haberse extendido hasta los muslos y con ello una sensación de suciedad en Terra. Siempre peor que el sudor. Una respuesta bastante satisfactoria sí aunque mejorable estando por alcanzar una meta mayor, tal como el orgasmo…

¡POM-POM!

El golpeteo en la puerta fue claramente oído mas Kefka en vez de pronunciarse a la llamada, apretó los dientes apartando su cabeza del palpitante sexo de la joven rubia, dejando suficientemente espacio para ella que no obstante continuó yacente en la cama, sin mover ni un musculo cual muñeca de carne y hueso. A pesar del claro color de sus irises, éstos irradiaban un fulgor abrasador al fijarlos en el punto del que había surgido el contundente sonido, forzándolo a salir de la fuente de todo pensamiento o plan libidinoso que estaba por ejecutar. Un soldado enviado precisamente por el oficial Cristophe demandaba su presencia. ¡Como si no hubiesen sido suficientes todas las horas transcurridas en la reunión celebrada ante su Majestad ese condenado día!

Entornando sus ojos los cuales retomaron su anterior objeto de atención y deseo, el mago resopló sonoramente y depositando un beso en los rosados labios de Terra le indicó lo que tenía que hacer una vez él hubiese salido del dormitorio. De mala gana, se ocupó de recobrar un aspecto presentable ante un soldado.


	13. Eating icecream

****Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo y Terra Branford

 ** **Prompt:**** Eating icecream

 ** **\+ Regalo de un amigo +****

Aquello, como Kefka le hizo recordar de la peor de las maneras, no debía haber sucedido y desde luego a la joven de rizos rubios no le extrañó que su mentor fuese capaz de ocuparse personalmente de que no volviese a ocurrir.

Agachando la cabeza y mirando al suelo ni se molestó en replicar, observando como la crema helada estampada contra el firme suelo de piedra no tardaba en ser cubierta por pequeños insectos igualmente deseosos de degustar el manjar como lo había sido ella, siendo su prudencia vencida por su curiosidad que tras el primer lametón dio paso al ansia despertando el recuerdo de un sabor similar, largo tiempo perdido al no experimentarlo a menudo. Junto a ésta, el cucurucho de galleta yacía destrozado.

Para empezar tal y como el mago del Imperio había clamado quitándoselo de entre las manos, ella no era merecedora de tales deleites. Al menos no si él no daba su aprobación previamente. Y eso no había pasado cuando otra persona se lo había dado.

No era difícil que a causa de su físico y edad Terra Branford fuese erróneamente tratada como una dama de la corte por algún inepto, recién llegado a las filas o al servicio.

Como si él mismo no le hubiese obsequiado una vez con esa exquisitez…


	14. Genderswapped

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 **Personajes:** Kefka Palazzo y Terra Branford

 **Prompt:** Genderswapped

 **\+ Nueva vida +**

Cuando se le informó de malos modos de un traslado, el chico quedó perplejo, recién sacado del que había sido su rincón desde que pudiese recordar de la solitaria y oscura habitación que Gestahl, principal regente, tan amablemente le había concedido dentro del propio castillo. Recibiendo golpes en la cabeza por su torpeza mientras cubría su pálido cuerpo con las prendas de soldado otorgadas, reprimiendo cualquier quejido o impulso por tocar la zona dolorida hasta finalizar la tarea. El joven era incapaz de predecir la nueva localización escogida por más que lo intentaba a medida que recorrían múltiples escalones y los largos pasillos que formaban cada área del edificio. Su conocimiento del espacio total reduciéndose a los cuarteles.

Alcanzado su destino, él notó colocarse con brusquedad una de las grandes manos del guardia más rezagado sobre uno de sus menudos hombros, deteniendo así su marcha a pocas zancadas de una puerta que se le antojó de considerable grosor. El hombre por delante de ellos golpeó su superficie de metal con un puño enguantado.

-Buena suerte chaval. -A modo de despedida el soldado le dijo tras darle un fuerte codazo llegando a su posición. Apartando la mano que le retenía el otro imperial le liberó carcajeándose antes de alcanzar a su compañero.

Solo en mitad del corredor, el muchacho prestó atención a las ruidos que salieron de la gruesa puerta durante su abertura desde el interior. Verdemar ojos se abrieron hasta el limite, asombrado ante lo que distinguían por detrás de la persona uniformada en atenderle. A diferencia de los soldados que acostumbraba a tener encima en su día a día, el traje del individuo poseía un color de gran viveza perfecto para acompañar el oro de sus botones cosidos.

-Parece que nuestro invitado ya está aquí. -Comunicó girando la cabeza un instante a un lado. - Sígueme por aquí. -Acto seguido indicó al rubio.

-Sí señor. -Éste articuló y avanzó sin dudar.

Sin haberse retirado de su asiento, en el centro de la extensa habitación la dueña de todo el lugar había estado escuchando con extrema atención lo que acontecía junto al portal. Sus finos labios cuidadosamente teñidos de carmín se curvaban más y más con cada instante que transcurría, imaginando el aspecto del híbrido cuya esencia mágica no había tardado en eclipsar la propia.

Incapaz de controlar la curiosidad que causan los objetos y piezas de mobiliario a su alrededor, el futuro aprendiz de Palazzo giraba su cabeza en todas direcciones. Los colores, los estampados y formas no encajaban con aquello conocido por el chico, acentuando por tanto la sensación de haber entrado en un mundo de fantasía. Las suelas de sus tordas botas casi emitiendo sonido contra las alfombras bajo ellas. Inseguro y desbordado por la extraña belleza ni tomó asiento hasta que serle recomendado ya habiendo cruzado gran parte de ese onírico territorio frente a quien parecía la reina de ese ilusorio mundo.

-Adelante encanto, deja a un lado la timidez y toma asiento también. -La voz en romper el silencio fue la de la fémina, cuya risotada se asemejaba más a la de una niña que una adulta. La mano derecha golpeando la parte vacía del alargado y tapizado sofá verde. Varias de las pulseras en deslizarse por su delgada muñeca combinaban oro con fulgurantes rubíes u otras piedras preciosas de rosadas tonalidades.

Tomando como referente al oficial que ya volvía a ocupar uno de los sillones a los bordes del tresillo, forro de atrevido pigmento rojizo, el rubio inspiró profundamente antes de agregarse al dúo.

-Buen chico. -Su acción fue alabada. Idéntica que a la de un animal domesticado no pudo borrar el símil de su mente el experimentado soldado. -A Partir de ahora, muchas cosas dependerán de tu grado de obediencia. -Continuó la dama valiéndose de su abanico para elevar el mentón del chico, cabizbajo escasos momentos antes. -Yo, Lady Kefka, como tu mentora bajo Imperial decreto no toleraré insubordinación de ninguna clase. -

Hecha la advertencia con trasfondo de amenaza, evidente en la intensidad de su mirada, tocó la introducción del soldado en tomar el deber de adiestrar e instruir al mestizo de especies. Sus progresos siendo entregados a Palazzo con quien pasaría sus años de formación y la exposición de dicha misión.

-¿Qué te parece? -Cuando el oficial le pidió su opinión al respecto, un tanto innecesario pensaría la dama, su condición como poseedor de magia le obligaba a acatar todo lo explicado le gustase o no, Branford no logró pronunciar palabra.

Al parecer su suerte le empezaba a sonreír…


	15. In a different clothing style

****Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo y Terra Branford

 ** **Prompt:**** In a different clothing style (Visual Kei, gyaru, lolita, ect. )

 ** **\+ Quien eres +****

Hasta ese momento, Terra nunca había llevado un vestido de ese tipo, ni siquiera la prenda por la que fue cambiado su uniforme se le igualaba, completamente plana y meramente adornada de no ser por el estampado que la tela ya albergaba pero suave contra su cuerpo una vez ajustado su cinturón de cuero. Éste en cambio era demasiado complejo en su elaboración, recargado con tantas capas de tela en la larga falda, los lazos y el brocado tejido en cada pieza de tela principal, dificultando su movimiento y llevándola a un tropiezo constante y pronto se alegró de no tener que llevar ese atuendo en su día a día, sino en ocasiones especiales como festejos o invitaciones a eventos por parte de otros nobles o Gestahl, la figura en ocupar la posición más alta en la escala de poderes del Imperio.

Aunque hubiese habido una vistosa ruptura con todo patrón en la confección de ropa masculina, de uso militar o civil, en una intensa ¿rabieta? procedente del ya más conocido bajo el titulo de mago que su rango militar, Kefka Palazzo no se veía desfavorecido. Todo lo opuesto, los vivos colores de las telas en contraste con las figuras estampadas de fino componente en chaleco y pañuelo resaltaban la palescencia de su tez bajo sutiles polvos rosados. Única extravagancia aprobada al emular un tono menos enfermizo. O como su largo cabello recogido por una cinta de pelo a juego con el color predominante de sus pantalones y chaqueta vibraba como ondas de oro sobre su espalda.

El cambio era tal que por más que Terra se quedase fijamente observándole, tratando de no olvidar las facciones de su fisionomía invariables, complicando el ejercicio mental. Haciendo necesario la abertura de su boca para expresar con palabras su duda, turbada ante la posibilidad de permanecer junto a una nueva o diferente versión de quien hubiese tomado la iniciativa de dirigir la vida de ambos.

Ya había sucedido y la variación de su presencia no le había causado una buena sensación, transcurrido un tiempo de ausencia…

-Señor… -Se atrevía a hablar, dirigiéndose al noble entre nobles de la forma más frecuente que conocía. -¿Seguís siendo el mismo hombre? -Y una vez captada su atención, irises azules atravesándola, formulaba su pregunta.

La cual era confirmada desdeñosamente, dada su carencia de sentido, previo regreso a la atención de quienes solían rodearles. Era raro que Kefka le consintiese pasearse por los salones sola en el rato que durase sus interacciones con otros individuos de la Corte. Sosteniendo una de sus frías manos contra la de ella, delgado brazo entrelazado con el del mago. Así Terra podía permanecer largo rato. Su dominación siempre presente.

Era entonces, más a través de sus acciones, que la señorita Branford encontraba una perturbadora sensación de quietud, convencida de que efectivamente su mentor continuaba siendo el mismo que ella había conocido. De igual forma, no importase la vestimenta, ella siempre era la misma.


	16. During their morning ritual(s)

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 **Personajes:** Kefka Palazzo y Terra Branford

 **Prompt:** During their morning ritual(s)

 **\+ Poner una sonrisa en tu rostro +**

Afortunadamente para Terra, ella no era capaz de recordar la etapa en la que los científicos que tanto interés sentían hacia ella se veía obligados a rasurar su cabeza, siendo imposible introducir los finos tubos en sus pequeñas y agitadas extremidades, aún con correas de cuero conteniendo su menudo cuerpo, cortando algo de su tierna carne para facilitar un agujero, por pequeño que fuese mientras era sostenida. Mechones rubios de su abundante cabello cayendo sobre la mesa de observaciones, algunos enrojecidos por la sangre deslizada.

Cuanto era capaz de recordar era la simpleza con la que sus rizos eran retirados de su rostro después de haber sido lavada cada parte componiendo su cuerpo, todavía pequeño. Arrodillada detrás de ella, una de las encallecidas manos de la sirvienta agarraba la mayor cantidad de pelo posible y con la otra ataba una cinta, por debajo. Y ni siquiera la escena tenía mayor lucidez que las imágenes que se sucedían en sus sueños por lo tanto la repetición del sencillo acto nunca resultaba igual cuando llegó el momento de hacerlo ella, dejado para momentos de necesidad como el transcurso de sus entrenamiento, donde su melena era una molestia con el viento yendo y viniendo.

Más allá de eso, Terra no confería mucha importancia a su aspecto. Llevaba lo que le dejaban y a menudo, si no, siempre era el mismo atuendo verdoso junto a unas botas gastadas.

Sólo el Oficial Palazzo le había hecho sentir que podía ser una chica como las que veía fugazmente en las calles de Vector durante sus trayectos a las Instalaciones de Investigación Magitek. Él y sus obsequios, pequeños pero valiosos, a juzgar el resplandor de los colores. Vibrante rubí concentrado en una piedra y cegadoras hebras doradas. La curvatura de sus labios incontrolable.

Hasta caer en la cuenta que no se trataba de ella, que sus ojos nunca llegarían a verla a ella sino a una idealización de su persona cual artista en cada vistazo a su modelo o cual juguetero habiendo unido piezas desnudas de su creación. A raíz de esa revelación, toda sensación de magia y maravilla se disipó, la ilusión que radiaba su rostro a la vez que sus ojos se abrían chispeantes, rebosantes de fascinación a cada paso que llevaba la transformación a través de pinturas y polvos se tornó silenciosa observación, en tenues muestras de complacencia. Uno de esos momentos íntimos y excepcionales adquiriendo con el paso del tiempo la aburrida naturaleza de un proceso repetitivo. Con su traslado a sus suntuosos aposentos, fijándose al inicio del día, agregándose a su primarios deberes de aseo y cambio de camisón por la indumentaria del día a día.

Pero al igual que había sucedido con sus regalos, disfrazar su pálida piel con tonos rojizos y rosados había comenzado sutilmente. Empolvando expuestos pómulos, obteniendo lo que se asemejaba a un exagerado rubor para que luego su cara acabé por convertirse en una especie de superficie en la que jugar a colorear, formando pequeñas figuras por encima de capas y capas blancas. Confiriéndole una imagen terrorífica, digna de su titulo como "bruja", cada vez que el fulgor de las llamas brotando de sus manos avivaba el pigmento de ya fuerte rojez aplicado en parpados y labios.

Así, mañana tras mañana, combinándose con los destacados tonos en sus ropas y complementos, oro en los brocados remarcando su posición de poder y rojo como signo de ardiente pasión, especialmente con el aumento de su requerimiento en operaciones militares…

De igual modo, el revoltoso cabello de Terra entre sus manos, poseedoras de esos largos y elegantes dedos conseguía una forma nunca antes imaginable envuelto en miles de perlas o incluso en meras ataduras por voluminosos lazos con pequeñas bolitas que tintineaban en sus extremos. Su creatividad no tenía limites a la hora de embellecer a su muñeca.

Ese era Kefka Palazzo, su sueño y su pesadilla, demostrándole que ella también poseía una belleza por explotar, desafortunadamente en vez de explorar.


	17. Spooning

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 **Personajes:** Kefka Palazzo y Terra Branford

 **Prompt:** Spooning

 **\+ Abrázame fuerte +**

Ese termino aún implicando un acto de intimidad más que experimentado era desconocido para Terra, la desconocedora de las costumbres de otras jóvenes de la Corte, inventando modas con el fin de encontrar entretenimiento dentro de su selecto grupo.

Terra, cuyo aspecto no se diferenciaba mucho, las seguía con la mirada de darse la casualidad de compartir brevemente camino en el interior de la planta en la que residían incapaz de comprender mucho de su rico léxico. Los tacones de sus zapatos resonando rítmicamente mientras sus voces resonaban en la distancia, el espacio llenándose nuevamente de risas tras dejar a la híbrida atrás, retomando su conversación. Cuanto despotismo.

Pero la palabra en atraer más su atención que todas las que la joven creía captar ni siquiera aparecía por ninguna de las paginas de los gruesos tomos enciclopédicos que Kefka poseía alineados en sus estantes. Por más que Terra separase cada hoja cuidadosamente, leyendo en voz alta cada palabra, dificultosamente en más de un caso, ninguna se le asemejaba.

Preguntar a las personas más a mano tampoco fue muy satisfactorio. Cada uno de ellos, sirvientes que se negaban a abrir la boca por temor de ser castigados o cuyas respuestas no ampliaban su conocimiento, confirmando simplemente lo evidente. Eran cosas de nobles.

Sin percatarse, la frustración por hallarle sentido afectó en poco tiempo a su destreza y velocidad durante sus largas sesiones de entrenamiento, demasiado abstraída, pensando una y otra vez en la palabra de la que derivaba. Cuchara. Centrándose abruptamente en lo que se sucedía a su alrededor cada vez que un oficial caminaba para reprocharle su distraimiento, sosteniendo su arma sin agitarla contra algún abultado pelele de tela fijado a un palo de madera. Las llamadas de atención un leve temblor en comparación con lo que le esperaba, imperativa la notificación de su retroceso al Mago Imperial...

Entre paredes del gastado color de su componente, en la zona central de la habitación un escritorio ocupaba la mayor parte del suelo cuya tonalidad no se diferencia mucho de la de las paredes. El único adorno merecedor de atención siendo una alfombra por debajo del espacio tomado por el mueble. Apartada a un lado, en una pieza rectangular descansaban una serie de carpetas, repletas de lo que se podía imaginar serían una abultada cantidad de informes repartido en cada una. La joven en detenerse a pocos pasos frente a la mesa no necesitaba mucha información para deducir por sí misma que se encontraba en uno de los despachos que los soldados de rangos superiores usaban en los cuarteles, planta bajo el uso puramente militar.

Por chocante que pareciese, fijándose exclusivamente en el aspecto del hombre ocupando el asiento, nadie lo creería pero aún habiendo menguado su responsabilidad al frente, Kefka continuaba conservando su rango lo que aún le posibilitaba el uso del despacho para atender cuestiones de ese carácter.

Alargados y delgados dedos de una de sus manos dando golpecitos a la superficie de madera junto al papel entregado hasta la aparición de la chica, también Esper.

-Conque distraída ¿Hm? - Obviando un cortes saludo, rojos labios se separaron para anunciar, ojos ascendiendo para fijarse en su protegida. Ojos que a menudo transmitían con más claridad las intenciones que sus palabras omitían en otros lugares.

Terra asintió. Eso era lo que creía haber oído al otro superior acusarla. Kefka arqueó una rubia ceja, demandando una afirmación en voz alta.

-Sí, señor. -

-¿Y esta distracción tuya ha afectado a tu magia? -Kefka preguntó rápidamente. Tanto que la chica de ondas doradas no logró reprimir un pestañeo ni el repentino respingo. -La distracción ha afectado a tu magia, ¿si o no? -Repitió el hechicero, su tono de voz exigente.

-No... No lo sé... -Terra alcanzó a responder, sin darse cuenta de la elevación de su voz también. Olvidando por un instante finalizar la frase con un señor. -Estaba usando un arma cuando ocurrió... Señor. -Agregó sintiendo la necesidad de excusarse, descendiendo el volumen.

Entonces fue que cerrando los ojos, revelándose así el intenso color cubriendo sus parpados, Kefka respiró profundamente tapando su rostro con ambas manos y se echó a reír. Terra le observó con el ceño fruncido, perpleja lo que duró su arranque.

-Y a todo esto, ¿me dirías qué era lo que te tenía tan distraída? -Quiso saber, las manos previamente ocultando su rostro ahora entrelazadas servían de apoyo a su mentón. En el deje de su voz se apreciaba un cambio de actitud, ligeramente juguetona.

Irises color verdemar se desviaron.

Transmitir el desconocimiento de la expresión que tanto le había impactado le hacía sentirse inferior. Todo cuanto ella sabía fuera de su destino en la batalla había sido gracias a él. En pequeñas dosis, acorde a su humor.

-Señor ¿Qué tiene que ver una cuchara con abrazarse? -Dijo retornando su mirada en el excéntrico mago. Era peor que Kefka se enfurruñase por no satisfacer su curiosidad al instante.

Apartando las manos por debajo de su cara, el rubio pestañeó arrugando la frente, finas arrugas invisibles a causa de la pintura blanca concienzudamente extendida, y colocándolas sobre la lisa madera se quedó un rato en silencio. Dubitativo hasta echar la cabeza hacia atrás, una sonora exclamación brotando de su boca abierta. Entornando sus ojos después, al siguiente momento abandonó su asiento, acercándose a la también poseedora de magia para envolverla entre sus brazos, tomándola por la cintura tras obligar a su cuerpo a girar con un suave tirón.

-Esto. ¿Verdad que parecemos dos cucharas colocadas una por detrás de la otra? -Terra sintió contra su oreja las palabras ser transmitidas a incomoda proximidad.

Aún con una mermada capacidad de imaginar, Terra asintió notando como su mentor apoyaba su cabeza contra el espacio entre su cabeza y hombros. Toda obligación deliberadamente ignorada recreándose en el contacto con la chica hasta no haber más remedio que retornar a la realidad.

En cuanto Terra salió de la habitación, el informe fue destruido pero a diferencia de la destrucción de otros reducidos a meras distracciones, una ufana sonrisa se había formado.


	18. Doing something together

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 **Personajes:** Kefka Palazzo y Terra Branford

 **Prompt:** Doing something together (this can be anything from watching tv to having sex. Just remember to tag appropriately.)

 **\+ Juntos +**

Ambos sabían bien lo que cada uno quería del otro pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a darle el placer de obtenerlo.

Bajo capas de tejido y polvos blancos, se ocultaban el resultado de cada discrepancia, fragmentos de piel herida poseyendo un diferente grado de tono a medida que la nueva piel se recomponía. Sutilmente sobresalientes las cicatrices contra las yemas de los dedos, endurecidas y enrojecidas las provocadas por fuego.

Sin darse cuenta, cayendo en un circulo vicioso que sólo sería roto al anular la voluntad de uno de ellos.

Esa siendo Terra quien valerosamente lo iniciaría mediante una sencilla contradicción.

Labios de rosada palidez separándose despacio, expresando con palabras sus pensamientos, fuerte aversión ante la idea de usar su magia contra una persona por mero capricho impidiendo el surgimiento de ésta. A medida que su frente se arrugaba, sus ojos desviándose del objetivo al igual que su rostro se giraba a la misma velocidad que las palabras brotaban, a metros frente a ella.

-Señor, no puedo... -

Prácticamente en un pestañeo, sus azules irises pasaron de clavarse en los del pobre soldado ocupando el rol de pelele humano a los color aguamarina de la muchacha cuya voz sólo parecía haberse forzado para originar una negación en vez de la aguardada afirmación. Su estupefacción durando un instante, el tiempo que fingía no haberla entendido.

-¿Qué has dicho? -

Lo demandaba firmeza en su segunda negación.

-Señor, no puedo. -Repitió Terra, con mayor claridad y por un instante pudo saborear el regusto de una victoria personal.

El desconcierto tornándose incredulidad, la ceja cual dorada linea arqueada suspendida descendió con lentitud a la par que sus penetrantes ojos se cerraron meneando levemente la totalidad de su cabeza, movimiento acompañado por el tintineo de pequeñas bolas adornándola. Una gratuita mofa que sólo el soldado a punto de ser achicharrado pudo vislumbrar.

El mago rompió a reír pero en sus sonoras carcajadas no había ni un ápice de autenticidad, más bien, un siniestro y retorcido trasfondo contrastando con su agudeza que puso los pelos de punta al hombre uniformado e airado, violentamente retirando la parte de la densa tela que conformaba su encarnada capa, Kefka se giró dejando al militar sin aliento y avanzó en pocas zancadas hacia la chica. Sus dorados tacones retumbando contra la piedra.

Por un instante, una significativa fracción de segundos, el soldado cerró los ojos creyendo estar a punto de observar algo insoportable mas tan divertido como era valerse de la violencia para obtener sus fines, Palazzo era capaz de emplear otros igualmente efectivos para encender a su bruja. Oh, eso podía reservarse para después, tras puertas cerradas.

-Si que puedes querida, yo lo he visto, incluso lo he sentido en mi propia piel... -Sus labios pintados se movían, mascullando bajo su propio aliento, a cada metro superado. -Como le va a ocurrir a ese soldadito de hojalata... -

Su freno frente a Terra fue corto, tomándola de un brazo cual progenitor enojado. Blancos y delgados dedos presionando contra su antebrazo, impulsando todo el cuerpo de la joven a echarse hacia delante e imitar la acción de caminar, torpemente plantando un pie pero no el siguiente que en su terquedad pudo originar una caída, siendo en cambio arrastrada igual que una muñeca de trapo. Incesantes noes resonando de su boca, ignorados por el hombre que marcaba la marcha.

-¡Silencio! -Fue cuanto brotó desde lo más profundo de la garganta del rubio, finalizado el trayecto que les había acercado a su temblorosa victima. Un grito que paralizó a su desafiadora. -Ahora, verás como si puedes. -Su voz sonó tras un pequeño y tenso silencio, su mano descubierta sosteniendo contra sí la cálida mano de Terra, ejerciendo la suficiente fuerza para evitar cualquier deslizamiento y aprisionándola la dirigió hacia el objetivo.

Las palabras en dar forma a la energía que en su sangre se concentraba imposibles de ignorar, tan incitadoras como su aliento, nublando todo pensamiento. Luchar contra ello una tarea difícil justo cuando su propio cuerpo se calentaba deseando dar una forma física a tanta energía. Bajo su otra mano, Kefka lo sentía también, la condensación de fuego por liberarse, abriéndose camino por el amplio espacio rodeándoles, desde las puntas de sus extendidos dedos. Aún apretando sus dientes, las mismas palabras acabaron por escapar, uniéndose al cántico. En su rendición, verdemar irises se cerraron, distinguiendo el aire cobrar el calor que iluminaba su rostro.

Pues aún encontrando el modo de hacerla cumplir con su parte, una ofensa era una ofensa. El castigo a infligir el único modo de hacérselo recordar. Además ¿Quién estaba al mando de los dos?


	19. In formal wear

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 **Personajes:** Kefka Palazzo y Terra Branford

 **Prompt:** In formal wear

 **\+ El hombre que temes +**

A Terra no le llevó mucho tiempo acostumbrarse a la nueva prenda en tomar el lugar de la anterior como su personal uniforme. La tela adhiriéndose delicadamente a su figura cubriendo tanto su torso como su trasero en la parte inferior, aún ciñiéndose unos pocos centímetros más al atar un cinturón alrededor de su cintura. La pequeña sonrisa con la que lo exhibía sin darse cuenta de altivez alguna suficiente para complacer a quien fue el responsable de su entrega, distinguiéndola entre filas y filas de soldados ejercitándose a lo ancho y largo del patio de entrenamiento.

Llevaría algo más de tiempo vincular la idea de un puesto de grado superior con la imagen que Kefka Palazzo mostraba, único general cuyo uniforme no encajaba en los patrones que preservaban el resto de camaradas, vistos por la joven moverse entre las lineas que separaban a cada grupo de soldados. Más sencilla era la vinculación de su titulo como "mago" aunque Terra nunca hubiese visto a uno de esos en su vida. Termino con el que fue introducido por jocosos guardias previa entrada a su porción de terreno dentro del castillo si Terra no recordaba mal.

Y aún así, tan extraña como era la combinación de sus telas, llamativas tanto por la vibrante elección de colores como los hipnóticos estampados con sus figuras circulares y bicolor lineas, si se pensaba en el constantemente cambiante humor de su dueño, ésta reflejaba fielmente su excesiva personalidad, efectivamente separándole del riguroso y estoico resto de militares. La rubia razonaba abandonando su alejado espacio, recibiendo una indicación de abandonarlo.

La llegada de Kefka siempre determinando el final de su sesión de entrenamiento o el inicio de otra implicando el uso de su magia. Sosteniendo contra su pecho por desarrollar el arma, dedos de ambas manos enroscados en el delgado mango fuertemente, se detenía frente a los dos hombres de ligeramente apreciable opuesta altura.

-Desenvaina tu espada, hoy me gustaría hablar de tus progresos. -Sus pintados labios se abrían para comunicar, extremadamente curvados para el gusto de la joven y el oficial. Una delgada pero masculina mano posándose sobre uno de los pálidos puños de Terra, sus uñas teñidas de igual pigmento que sus labios.

-Sí señor. -Rosados labios se movieron a la vez que asentía con su cabeza.

Obedientemente sin emitir más palabras, guardando su arma de entrenamiento en su sencillo forro la entregó al responsable de su entrenamiento, ya listo para retomar su deber.


	20. Dancing

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 **Personajes:** Kefka Palazzo y Terra Branford

 **Prompt:** Dancing

 **\+ Baila conmigo +**

Era formar parte de una fantasía, la percepción del momento que Terra experimentaba alejándose de sensaciones coherentes para aproximarse a algo mucho más onírico, a cada giro, girando siendo sostenida por su compañero indiscutible de baile, Kefka Palazzo. Cuanto hubiese a su alrededor perdiendo relevancia, difuminado.

Quizás, ahí también residiendo el motivo por el que toda cohibición no se hubiese manifestado en el debido momento, era culpa de la bebida, aún moderadamente consumida junto a la ingesta de la copiosa comida, efectiva durante la cena, banquete servido previa acudida al gran salón en donde continuaría la celebración. La habitación de grandiosas dimensiones llenándose poco a poco de casi toda la corte, hombres y mujeres exhibiendo sus mejores galas y joyas a partes iguales. Todos aquellos no habiendo participado en la cena deseosos de aproximarse al regente, apareciendo seguido por dos guardias vistiendo con solemnidad telas de vibrante rojez y piezas de armaduras plateadas con bordes dorados complementándose con el atuendo que el propio Gestahl lucía.

-Lameculos. -Era la sincera observación que Kefka hacía, a diferencia de la fémina, carente de cohibiciones. Perfectamente quieto, guardando mayor dignidad que muchos de su clase. Su pupila girando la cabeza para observar la expresión en su sutilmente maquillado rostro. Una descarada lengua saliendo de entre sus delgados labios, pintados del color de la sangre o el vino antes llenando el cristalino interior de su copa. Una pequeña risa intentó salir de su rosada boca, ligeramente abierta. Acción que despertó la atención del excéntrico varón. Celestes irises posándose en ella vagamente inquisitivos.

No obstante, al igual que los otros, bajo la presión de los penetrantes ojos del gobernante, el indisciplinado Mago del Imperio retirándose un paso, se inclinó para agachar su cabeza en una exagerada reverencia. Emulada por la joven nacida con magia. Acariciándose una larga y densa barba de palidecido color, Gestahl esbozó una complacida sonrisa y continuó su trayecto hacia el lugar de la sala correspondiente a su cargo. Desde el cual podría disfrutar de la total vista del salón y cuanto se aconteciera.

Aunque se tratase de un hombre, un mero hombre con capacidades de hombre, él se encontraba ligado al mando y control de ese hombre, tal y como los Espers se habían encontrado vinculados a sus diosas creadoras.

-¿Bailamos muñequita mía? -La propuesta una mera formalidad cuando enguantadas manos se estaban encargando de posicionarla para ello. Ladeando la cabeza, Terra arrugó la frente insegura antes de fijarse en otras parejas igualmente preparadas para danzar y quizás llenándose de esa nueva sensación que suavemente enrojecía sus mejillas de porcelana, quiso ser una más de esas animadas damas cuando los músicos comenzaron a tocar en perfecta combinación sus instrumentos musicales desde un discreto rincón...


	21. Cooking baking

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 **Personajes:** Kefka Palazzo, Terra Branford, Celes Chere

 **Prompt:** Cooking/baking

 **\+ Hacer una tarta +**

Eso no iba a acabar bien pero cuando se trataba de humillar y hacer a otra persona tragarse sus palabras, Kefka estaba dispuesto a ir muy lejos, tanto como para emplear buena parte de su valioso tiempo en actividades impensables para un noble... Especialmente si el desafío provenía de Celes Chere.

Por lo que Terra había podido saber, más bien, captar a través de susurros entre soldados, joven de igual edad a la suya pero cuya magia había sido insuflada por medios artificiales como el Mago Imperial pero con la que rara vez había mantenido contacto más allá del pertinente como usuarios mágicos, no ofreciendo tampoco mucha oportunidad para acercarse y conversar.

Y a pesar de ello, del símil en la obtención de su magia, Kefka en vez de tratarla con el respeto de un igual, la despreciaba, la denigración apreciable en las palabras y gestos que le dedicaba cuando estaba libre de la presencia de Celes. Terra nunca había comprendido del todo el motivo, si es que había uno con solidez, pero tampoco profundizaba mucho en ello, cuidadosa de no provocar alguna mala reacción en su mentor.

Ahí, que por tan estúpido que pudiese resultar, no cuestionó a Kefka cuando éste la llevó consigo para lograr su objetivo hacia la planta del castillo en la que los sirvientes se encargaban de preparar los alimentos que una vez finalizados, luego eran subidos a plantas superiores en las que eran distribuidas por otros sirvientes en cada residencia. Las cocinas, una zona dividida por puertas de delgada madera que la chica nunca había visto y el varón recordaba vagamente visitar en sus años de servicio, cuando se requería presencia militar en caso de trifulcas o robos. En cada fragmento los cocineros y sus ayudantes se ocupaban de diversas tareas Kefka le indicaba mientras se desplazaban a la empleada como almacén. Entre múltiples tablas de madera, sacos de todo tipo de tamaño y contenido se encontraban apilados, ocupando todo el espacio.

Sus prendas de llamativos colores dejadas atrás, cambiadas por las de uno de sus propios sirvientes masculinos y otra femenina antes de abandonar sus dependencias. Lo mismo podía decirse del maquillaje, sacrificio a realizar para no ser reconocido.

Distribuyendo los sacos tomados, en los que residían cantidades de los ingredientes a utilizar para componer el dulce, la siguiente acción fue conseguir los utensilios con los que trabajar como un molde, bol de barro y batidora manual mientras el mago encendía el horno prendiendo sin dificultad algunos tarugos, mediante el uso de un poco de magia. De regreso a la mesa central de la zona, fue que Kefka hizo memoria acompañado de Terra quien se ocuparía de ir echando un poco de cada ingrediente mientras el rubio, supuestamente con brazos más fuertes los batería en el bol.

-Creo que ella también usaba huevos y aceite... -La joven alcanzó a oírle. Su frente arrugada en pensamiento mientras sus manos permanecían quietas sobre su cintura. Con ella se refería a una de sus cuidadoras, probablemente de la que el hombre albergaba mejor recuerdo, única en consentirle el capricho de dulces. Bajar en secreto era estimulante pero verla cocinar no tanto, a veces para evitar su marcha, ayudando con la masa.

Terra se puso rauda en busca de dichos ingredientes por toda el espacio hasta dar con ello, dentro de algún afín a una jarra de barro pero de menor tamaño. Rompiendo los huevos y dejando a un lado la cascara, la harina pudo ser agregada, como el aceite y la levadura y una menor porción de azúcar y sal. Ver la mezcla adquirir un textura diferente fue sorprendente para la chica mitad Esper quien nunca había visualizado el proceso de cocinar, sólo conocía el concepto.

-Pasa un poco de harina por el molde y acércamelo ¿hm? -Kefka habló para solicitar a su distraída ayudante que asintiendo corrió a realizarlo, alejándose.

Momento que el rubio aprovechó para añadir un ingrediente extra guardado todo el tiempo en uno de los pocos bolsillos que su atuendo poseía. Colocando la masa lentamente sobre el molde, ésta tomaría la forma de un circulo. La peor parte para el inquieto mago sería esperar, una vez dejado en el horno.

-Parece bastante apetitoso pero... -Comentó Terra cuando Kefka decidió sacarlo.

-¡Meh! Añadamos más azúcar por si acaso. -Fue la replica del cocinero principal.

Así hicieron previa subida con el adornado resultado de sus esfuerzos. Las ropas devueltas más una pequeña cantidad de giles a los sirvientes involucrados tras haberse enjabonado concienzudamente y ordenado lo mismo para Terra. Cual vecina, al rato Kefka se dignó a llamar a la puerta en la que Celes residía junto a su mentor con la más amplias de las sonrisas y una fina ceja levantada, exhibiendo en una circular bandeja dorada el alimento prometido.

-Ya me dirás que te parece. -Se limitó a decir altivo a la vez que lo entregaba a la joven albina. Una espeluznante carcajada acompañando cada paso que le alejaba.


	22. In battle, side by side

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 **Personajes:** Kefka Palazzo, Terra Branford, Emperador Gestahl

 **Prompt:** In battle, side-by-side

 **\+ Gracia +**

El día había llegado aunque desafortunadamente para la joven en cuestión, ella ni siquiera fuese capaz en totalidad de mostrar un ápice de curiosidad o interés a cuanto se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

Día que habiendo transcurrido un tiempo estimado de aprendizaje en el uso de armas y guía en el control de su innata magia, Terra Branford ya estaría de sobra preparada para cumplir con el rol designado desde su llegada y en pocos años, consecuente primera aparición en el Castillo Imperial.

Cuales caballeros surgidos de fabulas y leyendas recopiladas en incontable laminas de papel sobre tapas de cuero, Al Emperador Gestahl le complacía ser testigo de las habilidades que los soldados adquirían, desarrolladas a lo largo de años y años de estricta formación. Con sus torsos cubiertos por resistentes telas y brillantes piezas de armadura, cada valeroso héroe parecía abandonar las ilustraciones, cobrando vida para enzarzarse en dicho torneo.

Pero combatir arma contra arma no se igualaba a la desventaja del metal contra el insaciable fuego emanante de fuerzas mágicas. Ahora, siendo dos con la gracia de crearlo para deleite y recelo del mismísimo Gestahl, bien acomodado en el asiento principal de una fila encarada al frente, desde el balcón de considerable extensión. De su posesión, naturalmente.

Así con taimada anticipación su pecho se contrajo, tamborileando sus dedos contra el filo del reposabrazos derecho hasta que sus penetrantes ojos se fijaron como veloces aves rapaces en la figura moviéndose envuelta por el predominante color de la pasión, vibrantes tonos rubíes y granates resaltando las distinguibles fragmentos del opuesto, moteado índigo en la zona correspondiente al brazo izquierdo entre componentes dorados. A su lado, la segunda figura también arropada por el sanguinolento color seguía el mismo camino gris hasta detenerse. El maduro regente liberó todo el aire contenido y asintiendo con la cabeza mostró una sonrisa de complacencia por encima de su abultada barba.

Kefka nunca decepcionaba cuando se trataba de exhibirse en eventos de ese calibre. Rodeados de finos trazos rojizos, ojos azules se desviaron para mirar a su compañera, las acciones de ésta estaban por decidirse. Sí, incluso portando una versión mejorada del instrumento en favorecer su sumisión.

Presentándose el adversario desde el otro punto del área de entrenamiento, tales interpretes de una obra teatral, el mago se inclinó, la pálida mano de Terra siendo sostenida con delicadeza, quien imitó el gesto y retrocediendo un paso, cual disciplinado bailarín la liberó ocasionando que la joven hechicera fuese libre en la ejecución de una asombrosa serie de giros, desconcertando al soldado, aferrado a la afilada arma entre sus manos que incapaz de separar sus ojos de ella, ni se enteró de la conjuración que Kefka se había ocupado de lanzar sobre ellos. Entorpeciendo cualquier daño físico. Habiendo seguido el movimiento de la muchacha, era fácil suponer que en su vuelta a la realidad, a fin de impresionar a su Emperador se arrojaría hacia Kefka quien no dudó en sacar su propia arma de entre los pañuelos y cadenas de pequeñas gemas acoplados a su cintura, una delgada espada de menor longitud pero afilada como una aguja. Arrojo que incluso si Kefka se equivocaba en su predicción, costaría al pobre hombre una buena quemadura. Terra ni siquiera necesitaba esforzarse en recordar las palabras para formular el hechizo, sus labios pronunciaban al unísono cada palabra que retumbaba en el vacio de su mente, juntando sus manos sin abrumarse por el creciente calor que se condensaba a su alrededor.

¡Ouch! El impacto parecía doloroso, el fuego avivándose engullendo al asustado muchacho, llamas penetrando metal y ropa, hambrientas. Forzando por el inminente dolor, el soldado se detuvo soltando su espada cayendo de rodillas sollozante. Sus alaridos causando el sonido que el mago más favorecía, sádicamente rio y rio sin apartar sus claros ojos de lo que antes había sido un digno combatiente, en apariencia. Recomponiéndose, guardó su espada y chasqueando los dedos exclamó:

-Siguiente. -

Tan despreciable como era la actitud de Kefka, entusiasmado Gestahl acontecía a cada victoria sin otra cosa en mente que adivinar que hechizos se manifestarían, atreviéndose incluso a hacer apuestas con los otros espectadores, sentados a derecha e izquierda.


	23. Arguing

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 **Personajes:** Kefka Palazzo, Terra Branford

 **Prompt:** Arguing

 **\+ Un dolor al que estoy acostumbrado +**

Cuando Kefka la tomaba por la muñeca, Terra podía presentirlo, forzándola a seguir su apresurado paso, casi arrastrándola con brusquedad. Sus acciones manifestando lo que su boca cerrada se negaba a enunciar, de lo contrario estallaría ahí mismo.

Ira.

Entonces Terra sabía que estaba condenada. No habría palabra ni gesto que utilizar para apaciguar al mago, su arrepentimiento por temeroso y sincero que fuese, no obtendría más que una mueca y maliciosa burla. Su acidez corroyendo el blando corazón de la joven, dejando signos invisibles al contrario que su utensilio de castigo favorito. Su mero chasquido provocando escalofríos y temblor de piernas, golpeando el aire antes de golpear expuesta piel.

¡Oh! A cada pausa cómo le gustaba hacerle sentir culpable por su propia maldad mientras que Terra se limitaba a agacharla cabeza y aguantar la repetida sensación contra su espalda.

Entre quejidos y algún que otro grito, Terra contaba mentalmente cada latigazo. Con ayuda de la magia que sus venas transportaban, en cuanto las cicatrices se desvanecían así su mente se encargaba de guardar el recuerdo bajo un montón de otros recuerdos pero con una mera mirada bastaba para que Terra sintiese el temor a la consecuencia de cualquier tipo de desobediencia...

Kefka no necesitaba valerse de palabras, el látigo siempre había sido más eficaz, hablando por él.


	24. Making up afterwards

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 **Personajes:** Kefka Palazzo, Terra Branford

 **Prompt:** Making up afterwards

 **\+ Partes de muñeca +**

No había nada que perdonar cuando él ni siquiera se sentía culpable de sus actos. Igual que un niño, se creía con el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Y justamente eso era lo que acaba haciéndole sentir.

Rompiéndola en pedazos que luego recogía para recomponerla una y otra vez. Pegando cuidadosamente cada pieza de delicada porcelana y ocultando cualquier señal de ruptura por fina que fuese tras la unión mediante el uso de pintura.

Y así cuando el pegamento se secaba, volvía a estar como nueva para su jugueteo pero... ¿Cuántas veces podría prolongarse el ciclo?

Todo sonrisas y delicadeza, pronunciaba su nombre meloso, prácticamente un ronroneo que escapaba con alevosía de entre sus curvados labios rojizos. Claros irises descendiendo por el cuerpo que sus manos deseaban palpar bajo las ropas desde su posición, parcialmente apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba paso a su dormitorio. Valiéndose de un gesto con una mano de albar tonalidad le solicitaría acompañarle al interior.

Terra, observadora del despliegue de seducción, cual cándido cordero se acercaba al peligro, despacio al principio, como saboreando los instantes previos a su condenación a cada paso pues una vez cerrada la puerta detrás, toda falsa sensación de libertad e identidad propia quedarían atrás.

Ojala pudiese ser igual en el campo de batalla pero nunca lo era, no por sí misma... Había acabado por aceptar la condición de muñeca pero la de arma se le resistía.

-No importa, Terra, ya queda menos para que alcances tu perfección. -Le había susurrado él, su dueño, entre besos y caricias apasionadas alguna que otra vez.

Y entre suaves jadeos ella se había limitado a escuchar, prestando gran atención a cada palabra, aún vagamente capaz de darles un sentido. Más abrumada por la oración completa que el contacto de sus labios contra su clara piel o las picudas puntas de los alargados dedos cuyo fresco causaban estremecimientos rasgándola en su deslizamiento por el interior de uno de sus muslos, para peligrosamente colarse bajo la tela que protegía el sexo de Terra.


	25. Gazing into each others' eyes

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 **Personajes:** Kefka Palazzo, Terra Branford

 **Prompt:** Gazing into each others' eyes

 **\+ Ojos azules +**

Ella nunca había sabido que tenía ese color en particular pero siempre había habido algo llamativo, extraño, que le mantenía incapaz de apartar su propios ojos, atrayente e irresistible, casi hipnótico pues cuanto más tiempo transcurría fija en esos irises que le devolvían la mirada desde el espejo, más parecía perderse en su claridad.

Evocando la inmensidad del cielo que por encima lo rodeaba todo pero sólo de día pues de noche el color cambiaba drásticamente, oscureciéndolo todo a excepción de la zona en la que las instalaciones de investigación y ciencia se hallaban situadas.

Un cielo por el que más de una vez le habría gustado moverse, escapando de todo cuanto estaba abajo, de haber conocido antes el modo de volar sin necesidad de plumas.

Ni demasiado pálido ni demasiado oscuro pero denso, penetrante como una estalactita helada en contraste con los propios, poseyendo mayor coloración verdosa que azulada en su combinación, habiendo adquiriendo en su totalidad ese color aguamarina, en los que él decía perderse, un nadador en medio del vasto mar.

circunferencia carente de luminosidad a consecuencia de una consciencia anulándose con la creciente invasión de voces impropias, aturdiendo a la joven Terra que sentada no podía más que limitarse a observar los irises del hombre situado tras de ella. Parcialmente consciente de la variación en el momento gracias a la disminución de luz a lo largo del tiempo.

E incluso había sido en su desconocimiento capaz de culpar del embrujo a esos ojos azules lo que en momentos de claridad mental, siguiendo pensamientos propios, la llevaba a girar su cabeza para romper el hechizo mas siendo retornada a su sitio, la culpable se apreciaba dorada sobre su frente, entre pequeños rizos por los lados.


	26. Getting married

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 **Personajes:** Kefka Palazzo, Terra Branford

 **Prompt:** Getting married

 **\+ Inconsciente +**

Aunque Cid no hubiese dado su visto bueno al proyecto que llevaría a la elaboración del artefacto surgido de la retorcida brillantez de Kefka, había sido tan cómplice como éste, conocedor de los efectos que produciría habiéndole sido mostrado algunos humildes diseños esbozados por las propias manos del mago, pero nadie podía permitirse el lujo de ir en contra de la palabra del Emperador Gestahl, imponiendo su favor cual sentencia en una carta que orgullosamente Kefka había exhibido, forzando la preparación de un pequeño grupo de ayudantes con conocimientos y habilidades para la tarea.

Habiendo quedado rezagado a propósito, en silencio se limitó a observar al hombre con el que había atravesado gran parte de la enorme área, en la planta correspondiente a los laboratorios. Sus pasos resonando en su aproximación al deseado objeto colocado sobre un pequeño soporte en mitad de la lisa superficie de apartada mesa metálica, casi evocando en su mente la imagen de una pieza de arte expuesta en una exclusiva sala de museo. Su blanca mano derecha, a menudo la carente de guante pero adornada mediante resplandecientes anillos, se posó sobre su pecho, vagamente visible bajo tanto colorido pañuelo, abrumado por la mera visión de cuanto hasta ese momento habían sido sólo trazos sobre papel. Una recreación que tomaba forma intangible en sus fantasías, aferrándose a esos sueños en días de especial desesperación.

Una corona digna de una princesa de ensueño. Sus ojos azules se entornaron al pensar en la afortunada en ser coronada a la vez que su sonrisa se ampliaba. Con esa espeluznante expresión en su rostro, principalmente intensificada por el uso de la pintura roja sobre ojos y labios, Kefka procedió a tomar el circular objeto frente a él para sentirlo entre sus alargados dedos, sosteniéndolo cuidadosamente como si en vez de realizado en metal bañado en oro se tratase de cristal.

-Es sencillamente perfecta. -Dijo, trascurrido considerable rato de examinación, observando cada componente, girando la circunferencia despacio con sus dedos.

-Bueno para ser un prototipo no está nada mal pero... -Quiso explicar el maduro científico cubierto por un atuendo color canario, dando unos pasos adelante.

-Vamos, no le quites merito, es incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado. -Fue rápidamente silenciado por el rubio quien separó sus ojos del sofisticado artilugio un instante, lo justo para lanzar una mirada mortífera al científico que calló. -Me la llevo.-Agregó envolviéndola en un pañuelo de seda hasta encontrar una caja adecuada en la que guardarla. Deseoso de verla funcionar se marchó.

Terra ajena a los planes del arlequinado mago apenas había tenido tiempo para procesar el repentino cese de la actividad, siendo obligada a abandonar su posición en la vasta zona de entrenamiento, agarrado su brazo por la ruda mano enguantada de un soldado lo que causó que su arma cayese al suelo. En lo que llevó de trayecto, cualquier pregunta proveniente de la chica obtuvo el mismo resultado, un sonoro ¡Silencio! hasta finalmente alcanzar la meta.

Resoplando, aún siendo separados los dedos del desagradable hombre, Terra aún podía sentir la presión sobre la parte apretada y frotando las yemas de sus pálidos dedos, cerrando sus preciosos ojos aguamarina se concentró en que la magia suavizase dicho efecto. ¡Cómo si la pesadez de la espada no fuese suficiente mientras repetía sus ejercicios!

Cruzándose de hombros, el impaciente militar abrió la boca nuevamente, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-¡¿A qué esperas?! ¡Llama de una maldita vez a la puerta! -Le gritó malhumorado.

La rubia molesta volvió a soplar entre dientes, dirigió su mirada a la puerta de apariencia pesada y cerrando una mano, obedeció anunciando su presencia. Sabiendo que ese era el único modo de deshacerse del hombre.

Era el portal que daba paso a los aposentos ocupados por Kefka Palazzo. Todo cobró rápidamente sentido pero ya no tenía más remedio que entrar, oyendo el mecanismo, desde dentro, moverse para que así la gruesa puerta se abriese pero fue al adentrarse, dando un paso adelante la ausencia en la sala principal del hombre en cuestión que sí causó una impresión de desconcierto, saliendo de lo acostumbrado y por tanto, esperado. Mirándolo todo, avanzó con lentitud por la amplia habitación muy atenta a cuanto le rodeaba. Inhalando con profundidad, continuando con su caminar, la rubia trataba de dar sentido a lo que no comprendía apretando un mano cerrada contra su pecho. Quizás, reflexionó de haber algo extraño para ella, no era visible sino perceptible mediante otro sentido. No sería descabellado pensar que una sorpresa estaba a punto de sucederse. A Terra no solían gustarle las sorpresas, no cuando la persona responsable era Kefka. Esnifando por la nariz cual animal salvaje, Terra probó suerte y aunque a menudo el olor más predominante era el de cera de velas derretida, por sutil que fuese, algo captó su atención. Una esencia floral. Frunciendo el ceño, la joven se dirigió hacia la dirección que creía le llevaría hasta las rosas.

-Señor, ¿puedo preguntar que hace en mi dormitorio? -Terra manifestó su incomprensión tras abrir la puerta y dar finalmente con el mago. Los momentos de intimidad solían sucederse en los de él.

Una suave risa se produjo entre pintados labios curvados, previo giro para encarar a la recién llegada, sus telas danzando tras de sí cuales banderas de alegres combinaciones. Sus ojos de color índigo brillaban denotando unas intenciones que ella no podía ni imaginar al mismo tiempo que sus dedos no cesaban de presionar suavemente un pétalo de tantas rosas componiendo el ramo.

-Por supuesto, querida mía, estoy aquí para celebrar una unión. -Fue la críptica respuesta que obtuvo. Sin apartar un instante su mirada de ella, Kefka se movió hacia ella, dejando apartado el doble que el espejo del tocador mostraba. -Nuestra unión. -Añadió, colocando con una mano las de ellas para poder entregarle las hermosas flores.

Aquello sonó extremadamente perturbador, si Terra abrió la boca fue para agradecer las flores, con la intención de marcharse pero fue detenida por una veloz mano del mago que dijo:

-Espera, espera, hay algo más que quiero entregarte. -

Era el objeto de mayor importancia en esa celebración y desde luego, a la ingenua chica mitad humana mitad Esper también se lo pareció.

-Parece una joya, ¿Realmente todo esto es para mí? -Incluso, había preguntado, arrugando la frente e incapaz de apartar los ojos de su luminosa orbe rubí. A lo que él había aprovechado para engañarla:

-Sólo y exclusivamente para mi princesa... ¿Te gustaría verla puesta? -

Justo y como en tantos años atrás, su corazón se encogió como un pequeño animal dolorido, agonizando por una emoción que siempre le perseguía.

Y como en tantos otros aspectos en su vida, Terra comprendió que ni siquiera podía negarse a ello. Él la pondría sobre su cabeza, de igual modo. Su negación quizás sólo posponiendo lo inevitable unos días...


	27. On one of their birthdays

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 **Personajes:** Kefka Palazzo, Terra Branford

 **Prompt:** On one of their birthdays

 **\+ Es mi cumpleaños +**

Que Kefka pudiese recordar, sus cumpleaños eran celebrados por todo lo alto, un montón de personas tanto dentro del circulo familiar como laboral se reunían en el interior de las dependencias en las que convivía con sus progenitores pero entre ellos y aquellos poseedores de hijos que arrastrar con ellos realmente merecedor del titulo amigo.

Con los años, la sensación no había cambiado.

Siguiéndose el patrón entre los nacidos en alta cuna, convertido por Gestahl más en un evento social, rodeado de camaradas y miembros de la alta sociedad fingiendo sentir una simpatía en su voz que sus rostros no manifestaban completamente.

Estaba bien ya que el agasajado tampoco lo sentía, se limitaba a seguir el papel de anfitrión con una sonrisa pintada y una exagerada curva trazada a modo de ceja elevada por encima de las propias ocultas bajo capas de pintura blanca.

Pudiéndose contar con los dedos de la mano los invitados con los que Kefka realmente gozaba de mantener algo más que un intercambio de palabras.

De entre ellos, sólo el Dr. Cid era reconocible para Terra, su compañera. ¿Cómo olvidar al hombre responsable de invasivas exploraciones y desagradables extracciones de sangre o tejido? Un escalofrío que contener siempre recorría su espalda cual dedo invisible con un mero vistazo del hombre. Un hombre de corta estatura pero gran inteligencia que había llevado al Imperio al esplendor del que gozaba entre tantas otras regiones y reinos. Él y sus descubrimientos llevando a la creación de la maquinaria que perturbaba a la híbrida desde temprana edad.

Hombre en otorgar la capacidad de emplear magia a simples humanos, como había sido el antes integrante de las fuerzas militares Palazzo. Por ende, ganador de la consideración del mago del Imperio.

Pero le gustase o no, por encima de todos los presentes, estaba el Emperador, a quien mostrar agradecimiento era tanto un gusto como un deber...

¡chin! ¡chin! ¡chin!

Terra reconocía el sonar de una delgada cuchara contra el cristal de una copa medio llena, fijando sus irises esmeralda en el objeto instintivamente empujada por el ruido, situada en un lugar de preferencia. Los invitados deseaban oír unas palabras por parte del anfitrión y cumpleañero, cerrándose así la celebración.

La cavernosa pero potente voz de Gestahl siempre contrastando con la de Kefka, siempre que la elevaba, adquiriendo un toque aflautado.

Terra se limitaba a ser testigo del desarrollo del evento, incluso cuando su nombre brotaba de los coloridos labios del homenajeado, tomándola para exhibirla cual preciado regalo.

Así año tras año.


End file.
